Nodus Tollens
by Rosmarin
Summary: Wakamatsu confronta a Aomine debido a un cuaderno que encuentra fuera del gimnasio. Aomine por primera vez cree que puede estar perdiendo algo muy importante y no estamos hablando de un juego. Advertencias: depresión y autolesiones
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Depresión y Autolesiones**

**Por favor considera eso antes de empezar a leer.**

* * *

Fue después de las vacaciones de invierno y de su derrota contra Seirin; Aomine estaba dando la vuelta número 42 al gimnasio y estaba bastante enojado, tenía poco tiempo de asistir con regularidad a las practicas y sinceramente quería golpear a su capitán…. ¿Para qué asistir a una práctica de básquetbol si no practica básquetbol? El maldito idiota oxigenado lo había mandado a dar vueltas al gimnasio en cuanto llegó ―y hay que tener en cuenta de que por una vez llegó temprano―, Aomine por supuesto protestó pero Wakamatsu, en su tono más cortés pero cortante le indicó donde estaba la salida e insinuó que si no hacia lo que le había ordenado el día siguiente sería peor. Y ahora el maldito estaba allí, frente a la puerta del gimnasio, vistiendo una ridícula chamarra que era aun más graciosa cuando veías que bajo esta llevaba los shorts que regularmente usaba en el entrenamiento; al menos se había dignado a salir para indicarle que la práctica había terminado.

―Da tres vueltas más, cuando termines espérame en los vestidores, hay algo que necesitamos discutir.

―¿Qué rayos…? Wakamatsu, vete a la…

―¡Aomine Daiki! ―el capitán de Touou lo interrumpió, su tono era claramente peligroso―ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a tu senpai.

―Mierda, Wakamatsu…

―Tres vueltas y a los vestidores ―finalizó el capitán, después se retiró sin prestarle atención a la letanía de profanidades que Aomine mascullaba.

Diez minutos después, el as de Touou se encontraba en los vestidores pero claramente el capitán no. Aomine estaba más que enfadado, en cuanto viera al maldito bastardo lo asesinaría… no, mejor se calmaba, no quería tener que ir a prisión por algo tan tonto, así que decidió tomar una ducha para calmarse un poco.

Después de ducharse, cambiarse y acomodar las cosas que iba a llevarse en su mochila, Aomine estaba decidido a retirarse sin esperar a Wakamatsu, pero en ese justo momento escuchó a alguien entrar a los vestidores, era el capitán y seguía igual de serio, estaba empezando a asustar a Aomine, ya que el rubio jamás había mostrado una actitud tan compuesta.

―Dijiste que había algo de lo que necesitábamos hablar ―Daiki lo miró desafiante, pero la expresión de odio que puso el otro lo dejó confundido y se quedó en silencio mientras lo veía sentarse en una de las bancas y sacar algo de su mochila. Parecía una bolsa o paquete pero luego comprendió que era un cuaderno.

―Ayer lo encontré tirado justo afuera del gimnasio ―dijo mientras le pasaba el cuaderno a Aomine― es de Sakurai.

Aomine tomó el cuaderno, era uno de esos libros elegantes que uno imagina en posesión de un empresario o escritor, el cuaderno tenía las pastas en piel y una cinta para cerrar en el frente, también podía ver que había algunas hojas sueltas intercaladas y varios separadores adheribles de diferentes colores marcaban algunas páginas. Aomine estaba intrigado, no era la primera vez que veía ese cuaderno, lo había visto una vez en casa de Sakurai pero no le había prestado atención, aunque sí recordaba a Sakurai teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico antes de tomar el dichoso cuaderno y arrojarlo bajo su cama donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo; abrió el libro y en la primera pagina pudo ver el dibujo en tinta negra de un cisne, no podía más que admitir que era bastante bueno y además la apariencia de pergamino de las hojas y haber usado tinta y no una pluma normal se añadían al efecto profesional del dibujo; avanzó algunas páginas y encontró un texto:

_Pétalos flotando en la luz como barcos navegando el cielo,_

_Peces volando en las estrellas del lago infinito de la creación._

_La cetia canta su canción de misterio y amor._

_El príncipe del tiempo está feliz,_

_Feliz porque el espiral de la vida es un tornado gentil…_

―¿Eh? ―¿Qué demonios es esto? pensaba Aomine ¿Su tarea de literatura?― Entonces… a Sakurai le gusta escribir poesía en su diario…. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Wakamatsu le arrebató el cuaderno y cuando se lo devolvió estaba abierto en una página.

―Lee eso ―ordenó.

Aomine estaba cada vez más confundido, su capitán estaba enojado pero aun así esta vez no hizo contacto visual con él y además parecía muy incómodo. Dirigió su vista al cuaderno, la página que le indicaba que debía leer estaba un poco después de la mitad del cuaderno.

_Y es en noches como estas en las que me pregunto por qué permito esto…_

_Pero es mi culpa, yo lo quiero, yo lo invito, yo le ruego._

_Es mi único consuelo._

_Desnudo en la noche, a merced de los demonios él es único que se apiada de mi, saca del dolor de mi alma y lo infringe en mi carne…y está bien, estoy bien._

_Porque la pasión es roja y desastrosa… Violenta._

_Pero en noches como estas, cuando estoy tranquilo y tibio y a salvo y los demonios están lejos, me digo: Yo no lo amo._

_Y no estoy bien_

_«Yo no te amo», es justamente lo que no debo decir, es la invocación a todo mal… y entonces él llega._

_Mi amante con garras y colmillos de plata. _

_Me asusta, me da miedo y rezo para que se vaya…. Pero su voz resuena en mi corazón, esa voz fuerte y helada y entonces sé que él es el único que me ama…_

Aomine no entendía nada, lo leyó dos veces y luego volteó a ver a Wakamatsu.

―Cinco hojas más adelante ―fue su único comentario que a la vez era una orden.

―¡Ah! ―Aomine se quedó con la boca abierta, allí había un dibujo de él, un dibujo bastante impresionante de él, tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha y parecía estar dormido

―¿Eres tú verdad? ―dijo Wakamatsu en un tono de puro reproche y coraje ―, al que llama su «amante».

―¿QUÉ?

―No te hagas el desentendido, todos saben que el chico se muere por ti ―el capitán de Touou parecía pasar dificultades tratando de no gritar―, lo que nunca creí, ni siquiera de la pobre excusa de persona que eres…. es que tuvieras el cinismo de aprovecharte de sus sentimientos y utilizarlo como un juguete sexual.

―¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!

Aomine Daiki estaba sumamente confundido y enojado, ¿Qué demonios hacía Wakamatsu acusándolo de aprovecharse sexualmente de su compañero de equipo? Y, ¿qué?, ¿a qué se refería con que todos sabían que Ryou estaba enamorado de él? ¡_ÉL_ no sabía nada de eso!

―Quiero tu renuncia al club de baloncesto mañana a primera hora ―sentenció el capitán de Touou―. Y no quiero verte cerca de Sakurai. ¿Entendido?

Una vez más: ¿_QUÉ? _No entendía por qué lo estaban acusando de algo tan horrible sin tener pruebas y sin pedir su lado de la historia, aunque sinceramente no tenía su lado de la historia…

―¡YO JAMÁS LE HARÍA DAÑO A RYOU! ―Daiki se escuchó gritar― ¡Y no, no puedes ordenarme que me aleje de él!

Aomine salió de los vestidores, estaba hecho una furia. Wakamatsu se quedó de piedra, no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción de Aomine y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Después de calmarse un poco y maldecir a Imayoshi por haberlo nombrado capitán decidió que solo había una cosa que podía hacer: esperar, pues ya no estaba tan seguro de que Sakurai se estuviese refiriendo a Aomine. Dios, no estaba para nada preparado para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

Daiki mientras tanto se encontraba corriendo, salió del gimnasio y luego de la escuela, no sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo o a donde quería ir así que dejó que sus pies lo guiaran; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a sentir el dolor en sus piernas ya que previamente había corrido alrededor del gimnasio 45 veces y agradeció a los dioses y a los planeadores urbanos cuando vio un parque cercano.

Se dejó caer en una banca y poco a poco recuperó el aliento, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus brazos también le dolían, bajó la mirada y vio que estaba sosteniendo el cuaderno de Sakurai contra su pecho, aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Bien, estoy confundido ―Aomine se expreso en voz alta, simplemente para comprobar que no era un mal sueño, pero no, el dolor en sus piernas y la parejita alejándose lo más rápido posible de él eran la prueba porque a) en los sueños no hay dolor físico o al menos que él sepa y b) si fuera una pesadilla la parejita en vez de alejarse se habría puesto a torturarlo o acusarlo de hacerle daño a las personas…

Cuando reconoció donde estaba recordó que había una cafetería cercana, así que se dirigió allí, entró, pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa cerca de una esquina y lo más alejado posible de la concurrencia. Pasó un buen rato hasta que el as de Touou tuvo el valor de volver a abrir el cuaderno, no le importó que estuviera mal leer sin permiso, además también necesitaba saber más cosas. Aomine se pasó poco más de dos horas leyendo, las primeras entradas del cuaderno eran poemas bastante felices y un par de mini cuentos, no eran muy interesantes en la opinión de Aomine a ese chico se le daba mejor la poesía que la prosa, también había varios dibujos y Aomine incluso sonrió cuando vio el dibujo de una mujer en yukata, sentada y sirviendo el té, era uno de los pocos dibujos a color y frente a este había un poema que Sakurai sin duda había escrito para su madre; pero a cada página que avanzaba los escritos y poemas se volvían cada vez más oscuros, también encontró varias páginas que sentía se referían a él, la mayoría poemas, poemas que en realidad no le gustaron, eran demasiado desesperados, depresivos se podría decir y también eventualmente apareció el tema de «el amante» Aomine por poco arrancó la hoja de un poema en que Sakurai lo llamó «mi salvador», mismo poema en el que hacía referencia a una especie de juego de sangre. Las hojas sueltas parecían ser borradores o ideas y también algunas anotaciones con respecto a algunos libros, incluso encontró una nota autoadherible con el nombre de una biblioteca y el código de un libro seguido de muchos signos de exclamación, Daiki se preguntaba a que venían tantos signos de exclamación, también finalmente notó que quedaban pocas páginas en blanco y cuando finalmente cerró el cuaderno y miró por la ventana notó que estaba empezando a anochecer.

En la mente de Aomine Daiki solo había una cosa: necesitaba hablar con Sakurai. Sacó su celular y le marcó, le dijo que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea y que quería verlo en su casa en una hora, Sakurai en un principio se negó pero Daiki lo presiono para aceptar… tal vez no era la mejor estrategia hacerle bulling al pobre muchacho, pero él consideraba imperativo el verlo ese mismo día y en privado, Aomine vivía solo, era la mejor opción, pues sabía que en casa de Sakurai estaría al menos su mamá y las cosas que ellos necesitaban hablar era algo muy delicado como para arriesgarse a que alguien más oyera.

Sakurai llegó a la hora acordada, Aomine no tenía en si un plan, decidió actuar conforme se fueran dando las circunstancias.

― Aomine-san, buenas noches ―saludó un asustado Sakurai.

―Buenas noches Ryou ―contestó Daiki de la manera más normal que pudo mientras lo dejaba pasar y le indicaba que tomara asiento en la sala mientras iba por sus cosas.

―Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con cálculo, ¿verdad? ―Sakurai pregunto cando lo vio volver con su mochila.

―Ahm, no exactamente ―entonces sacó el cuaderno y lo puso en la mesa frente a Ryou.

El joven de cabello castaño palideció considerablemente, Aomine podía ver el pánico en sus ojos.

―U-usted… ¿lo leyó?

―Sí

―Lo siento, lo siento ―Sakurai empezó a disculparse, tomó el cuaderno y parecía listo para salir huyendo pero Aomine lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a volverse a sentar.

―El poema con el separador amarillo y el dibujo de una pantera… ¿es acerca de mí?

―S-Sí ―el joven admitió, seguía con la cabeza gacha y por su expresión corporal era claro que estaba muy incomodo ya que parecía que quisiera ocupar el menor espacio posible― lo siento, de verdad de verdad lo siento…

―Es bastante bueno, aunque casi todos tus poemas son extraordinarios…―bien, se estaba alejando del punto, maldita sea― No es que sepa mucho de poesía, pero al menos no me dormí leyéndolos… ―quería corregirse pero falló miserablemente― Y bueno ese poema… no creí pensaras tan alto de mi.

Sakurai lo volteó a ver sin decir nada.

―¿Estas enamorado de mi, verdad?, ¿desde cuándo?

Sakurai respondió con un mantra de «lo siento», estaba llorando pero aun así después de un momento levantó la mirada y en una voz relativamente estable dijo:

―No sé cuando me enamoré de usted, tal vez desde el primer día, tal vez… solo sé que a pesar de lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan de usted… usted no es malvado, lo he visto jugar con el perro de mi vecina, lo he visto fruncir el seño cuando se da cuenta de que alguien está haciendo trampa en un examen o en un juego de basquetbol, lo he visto defender a Momoi-san de los pretendientes que intentan acosarla ―por un momento pareció dudar―… he visto la tristeza en su cara al ver a Kuroko-san con Kagami-san, es claro que lo que más quisiera es ir e irrumpir en sus vidas y tratar de recuperarlo a él…. Pero no lo hace, seguramente siente que no tiene ningún derecho de hacerlo y además son bastante obvias las miradas de devoción entre ellos dos, usted jamás arruinaría la felicidad de Kuroko-san por mero egoísmo.

Aomine no estaba seguro de cómo Sakurai sabia muchas de esas cosas pero le parecía demasiado exagerado que alguien creyera que el disgustarse con la falta de honor de alguien o proteger a la única persona que consideraba familia fuera suficiente para redimirlo como ser humano; pero también estaba lo de Kuroko… ¿por qué creía Sakurai que él sentía algo más que cariño de amistad por el ojiceleste? Era verdad que entre ellos había habido algo, Kuroko había sido su primer amor e incluso habían llegado a tener una especie de relación platónica, bueno tal vez ese no era el termino correcto, no, Amine estaba 98% seguro de que ese no era el termino correcto pero ellos a lo más que llegaron fue a besos apasionados aunque castos y dormir en la misma cama sin ningún contexto sexual cuando alguno se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro; aunque eso había terminado mucho antes de que su relación se quebrara por completo, habían decidido que ellos funcionaban mejor como amigos o lo que comúnmente se le llama amistad… y así fue, al menos hasta que las cosas malas empezaron a pasar y él terminó hiriendo irreparablemente a Tetsu.

Ahora, volviendo al presente, Aomine en realidad no sabía que decir o si tenía que decir algo, solo continuó con la vista fija en Sakurai, hubo unos momentos de incomodo silencio y luego el castaño empezó a hablar de nuevo, aunque esta vez no con la misma confianza:

―E-espero que algún día me pueda perdonar y no se preocupe, se que después de esto mi presencia en la cancha será probablemente incomoda… hablaré con Wakamatsu-san para pedirle que me saque del equipo titular o tal vez sea mejor renunciar al baloncesto… los del club de literatura y los de dibujo se alegraran de tenerme y por fin podré ir a la biblioteca sin que Yuki-kun me acose con las formas para cambiarme de club... tendré tiempo de estar en dos clubs, no solo en uno ―Sakurai trataba de sonreír pero lo que estaba diciendo era claramente doloroso, Aomine se pudo dar cuenta y esto lo hizo reaccionar.

―_Baka_, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en renunciar al equipo?... te necesitamos

Aomine, sorprendentemente había utilizado su tono más suave y calmado de voz.

―Y también me gustaría decirte que te equivocas, no soy una buena persona y… no, no siento nada por Tetsu ¡ahh!―suspiró en exasperación, aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido―, no… estoy mintiendo, él es muy importante para mí, pero no… no estoy interesado en él de una manera err… ¿romántica?

El as de Touou se puso de pie y por una fracción de segundo su cabeza se llenó de dudas pero las dejó a un lado, se sentó junto a Sakurai y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas. El chico de cabello castaño había comenzado a temblar y miraba a Aomine con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de completa confusión.

―Ryou, tú eres especial, por el momento tú y Satsuki son lo único positivo que hay en mi vida, ella es mi familia, mi hermana sin lazos de sangre y tú… no tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mi, tú representas todo lo bueno y amable de este mundo, tú me haces sentir más… humano, más vivo.

Aomine quería decirle exactamente lo mucho que influenciaba su vida, lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ella y lo idiota que había sido al no decírselo desde antes. Todavía recordaba una conversación cierta tarde en la casa de Satsuki en donde la chica por fin lo había hecho aceptar que sentía algo por Sakurai, recordaba su enojo, no quería aceptarlo, no podía reconocer esos sentimientos, pero Satsuki lo había hecho entrar en razón o más bien lo había obligado a entrar en razón, pues si él se podía pasar media vida engañándose a sí mismo la pelirosa no se lo iba a permitir «_Puedes ser feliz, Dai-chan. Tienes la oportunidad, no la desperdicies_» le había dicho, en ese momento pensó que solo era Satsuki tratando de animarlo a confesarse pero ahora y después de que Wakamatsu le insinuara que era obvio para todos ―excepto para Aomine―que Ryou sentía algo por él estaba seguro de que era la manera amable de decirle «_Aomine idiota, deja de perder el tiempo y confiésate, es más claro que el agua que ambos quieren estar juntos_» o algo así.

Sakurai, sin embargo, parecía estar al borde de un colapso emocional, su expresión no era lo que esperarías de alguien a quien se le acaban de confesar, había dolor, había pánico, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, parecía un cervato siendo devorado vivo por alguna bestia horrorosa; esto hería el corazón y el orgullo de Aomine pero peleó contra su instinto de decir algo estúpido y probablemente hiriente y trató de reconfortar a Ryou, lo acercó a su pecho y empezó a trazar círculos en su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra se disponía a hacer a un lado el cabello que cubría el rostro de Sakurai…. Craso error, el chico ya estaba bastante asustado con el mero contacto de sus manos, ¿qué esperaba ahora que lo tenía casi aprisionado contra su cuerpo? Bien, Ryou soltó un gemido angustiado, Aomine incluso pensó que lo había lastimado sin darse cuenta, aunque ese pensamiento desapreció al momento que sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza y maldijo cuando cayó de sentón en el piso.

―¡Ryou, ¿qué demonios?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Aomine miró con enfado al de cabello castaño y por alguna razón la expresión en su rostro le hizo hervir la sangre y escupió con rencor unas palabras que después se arrepentiría de siquiera haber pensado―. Si quisiera aprovecharme de ti no andaría con sentimentalismos…

Y en ese momento las palabras en el cuaderno de Sakurai volvieron a su mente: «_Y los demonios en las sombras sonríen por mi falta de valor, por mi falta de fuerza… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que traté de gritar pidiendo ayuda_?», «_Ha dejado de ser un demonio, se ha convertido en mi amante_». Fue como una bofetada. Era un idiota, el mayor idiota en la historia de los idiotas, un egoísta que antepuso sus sentimientos cuando debería haber puesto en primer lugar los de Ryou, cuando debería haberle preguntado qué estaba pasando, si estaba bien, si podía ayudar. Había arruinado esa oportunidad, y no hizo nada por recuperarla, ni siquiera se movió o intentó ponerse de pie hasta que escuchó que la puerta de su apartamento se cerraba.

* * *

Esa noche Sakurai tuvo dificultad al conciliar el sueño; se removía en su cama tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido en casa de Aomine pero era como estar corriendo en círculos, no entendía nada y estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, recordaba haber pagado algo así que suponía que debió haber utilizado el transporte público, pero fuera de eso todo era caos. ¿Por qué Aomine-san le había dicho esas cosas? Eran sin duda mentiras, el as de Touou jamás había actuado de alguna manera en que se pudiera intuir que él fuera alguien especial… y bueno, es que él no era nadie especial ¿verdad? Él quería creer que se había enamorado de alguien que era capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos, pero era imposible, nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con él, menos alguien como Aomine que era es especial en más de una forma.

Se reprendió por todos esos meses de hacerse ilusiones basadas en nada, por ser débil y estúpido al alimentar sus patéticos sueños románticos con cada pequeño detalle que conseguía ver del carácter de su compañero de equipo. Pero ahora también sentía algo nuevo, sentía rencor por Aomine. ¿Por qué esa confesión? Bien, estaba seguro de que desafortunadamente era otra persona tratando de manipularlo para tener sexo con él y después botarlo junto con el condón que usaran para coger. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_, se repetía una y otra vez. _Es tu culpa tú le entregaste tu alma en bandeja de plata ¿esperabas que no se sirviera del festín?_ Sinceramente el enfrentar esa realidad era más de lo que Sakurai podía soportar y la rabia y la desilusión y el rencor a si mismo se estaban volviendo asfixiantes.

Sentía un frío vacío en el estomago, su respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada y dolía, no quería llorar, no quería sentir, pero mientras más trataba de evitarlo su mente lo llevaba a lugares cada vez más oscuros, y ¿qué más daba? Ya todo estaba arruinado. Sakurai salió de la cama, el frío del piso de la habitación se unió al frío en su interior, eso era mejor, en parte, era reconfortante el que las sensaciones estuvieran en su exterior donde podía controlarlas y no dentro de él donde no podía hacer nada. Caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió el cajón superior derecho y tomó el cúter que yacía allí justo sobre el storyboard del manga que quería dibujar en las próximas vacaciones. El fantasma de una sonrisa adornó sus labios al recordar la emoción con que Momoi-san le había dado el visto bueno a su idea, ella había leído algunas de sus creaciones y siempre lo animaba a seguir dibujando y escribiendo, pero este proyecto era diferente, era la primera vez que planeaba algo de más de veinte páginas, de hecho rondaba las sesenta y no era solo eso, sino que la temática era un poco más personal de lo que usualmente se atrevía a crear, además siempre había querido experimentar con lo sobrenatural, eso ayudaba a camuflar las cosas que en cualquier otro tipo de género saltarían a la vista y claro, de paso divertirse con los mitos y leyendas que había investigado, porque Sakurai sí que amaba el folklor de su país.

Cerró el cajón con la mayor delicadeza posible para evitar hacer ruidos y fijó la vista en el objeto que sostenía, era ligero como una pluma, de color rojo semitransparente y la cuchilla brillaba bajo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Sakurai había aprendido a apreciar y valorar el brillo de una navaja nueva desde aquella vez en que había intentado cortarse con una cuchilla desafilada y había terminado con algo que parecían rasguños sobre su piel amoratada. Tomó el paquete de pañuelos desechables y la toalla de mano que escondía en uno de los cajones de su ropa, los dejó en el piso junto a la cama y se desnudó, luego se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, alargó la mano para encender la lámpara de lectura, necesitaba ver con detalle lo que hacía y cuando la luz iluminó su cuerpo suspiró, estudió las marcas que había en su vientre, cadera y la parte superior de sus muslos, la piel sobre su cintura, su pecho, sus brazos y la mayor parte de sus piernas estaban intactas, por años había peleado con el deseo de poner marcas en sus muñecas, sabía que no debía dibujar en ninguna parte de su cuerpo que los demás pudieran ver, ya era problemático esconder las marcas que hacía en lugares de su cuerpo que no estaban usualmente expuestos, una de las razones por las que siempre entraba de último a ducharse después de una práctica. Sakurai pasó sus dedos sobre la cicatrices, en realidad era como si las estuviera acariciando, le puso particular atención la cicatriz que corría desde su cadera sobre el hueso pélvico hasta la mitad de su muslo izquierdo. Era extraño lo reconfortantes que podían llegar a ser las cicatrices, pero nunca tan reconfortantes como las heridas nuevas; su lado derecho ya estaba plagado de cortadas empezando a curarse y no había en realidad mucho espacio para abrir nuevas, así que tomó el cúter en su mano izquierda tomo unos segundos de duelo para lamentar el tener que profanar su cicatriz favorita y luego procedió a empezar a dibujar.

* * *

**Hola, se suponía que esto iba a ser un drabble pero terminé a las 4am y con un documento de Word de 40 páginas… documento que sigue creciendo... todo gracias a que en medio de mi depresión y de estar haciendo scroll en fb vi una imagen de Sakurai diciendo "perdón por estar vivo".**

**La verdad nunca me imaginé hacer un fic AoSaku, ya que de mi OTP es TakaMido… y a Aomine siempre lo preferí con Kise o con Kuroko y Kagami (sí, AoKagaKuro no me vean raro estoy segura que muy profundo en sus almas también les gustan las triadas o ménage à trois)… pero heme aquí, mi primer fic de KnB es de esta pareja.**

**¿Que mas? Ah sí: **

**· La Cetia Japonesa o Ugüitsu (ウグイス / 鴬/ 鶯; nombre científico _Horornis diphone_) es un ave cantora relacionada con el inicio de la primavera.**

**· Segun tumblr, Nodus Tollens es cuando te das cuenta de que la trama de tu vida ya no tiene sentido, incluso cuando pensaste que estabas siguiendo el guion de la historia y continuas encontrándote con cosas que no entiendes y piensas que ni siquiera pertenecen allí, por lo que tienes que volver al principio y releer los capítulos que te habías saltado para llegar a lo interesante solo para encontrarte con que se suponía que siempre debías haber elegido tu propia aventura... ok mi traducción no es la mejor xD**

**Por último, estoy segura de que debería escribir algo educativo y racional sobre las autolesiones pero no me siento en el mejor estado para ello... tal vez en mi "afterword" del próximo capitulo o al final de este fic... no se**

**Y si insulto a alguien con lo que estoy escribiendo... lo siento mucho, pero era una idea que tenia que sacarme de la cabeza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine se despertó al escuchar el timbre de su apartamento sonar una y otra vez; estaba algo adolorido pues no había dormido en la posición más confortable y además seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior. No sin cierto esfuerzo llegó hasta la puerta principal y abrió mostrando su cara más aterradora a la persona que aun seguía presionando el timbre haciendo que sus oídos quisieran explotar.

―¡Dai-chan! Tengo diez minutos tocando el timbre.

Era Momoi, parecía molesta y no se amedrentó ni un poquito con la cara de arpía que Aomine exhibía en ese momento. Daiki se apartó para dejarla pasar aunque su mal humor seguía sin cambiar.

―¿Qué hora crees que es, Satsuki? ―espetó el moreno― ¿No crees que sea un poco temprano para una visita?

―Son las siete de la mañana, Aomine y por el tiempo que te tardaste en abrir la puerta seguro hubieses dormido hasta media mañana de no ser por mi ―explicó exasperadamente la pelirosa y luego añadió con tono de preocupación―. No te levantaste a correr, todos los días sales a correr por 20 minutos…

―Me quedé dormido, y ya quita esa cara, no estoy muriendo.

―Dai-chan…

―Se nos va a hacer tarde para la escuela.

―Cierto ―la pelirosa suspiró, sabía que su amigo no se encontraba bien pero nada la había preparado para verlo en ese estado―. Ve a arreglarte, prepararé el desayuno ―ofreció.

―Y morir por envenenamiento, no gracias.

Al menos estaba lo bastante bien para criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo; ve a arreglarte mientras voy a la tienda a comprar algo de leche para que podamos comer un cereal. ¿Está eso bien?, ¿o crees que la leche se agriará si yo la compro?

―Nah, he visto a la dueña de la tienda poner conjuros para evitar que la comida se eche a perder, supongo que eso protegerá al pobre cartón de leche de tus poderes de banshee de los alimentos.

¿Banshee? Satsuki no sabía si enojarse por el insulto o alegrarse de que ese cabeza hueca supiera lo que era una banshee.

A las 7:25 estaban sentados en la cocina, con su cereal a medio comer y Momoi regañando a Aomine por no haberse secado el cabello, seguía siendo invierno ¿acaso quería pescar un resfriado?

―Ya deja de molestarme con lo de mi cabello, me gusta que se seque al natural, además no creo que hayas venido aquí solo para hacer tu acto de mamá gallina, ya, escupe a qué viniste.

Aomine vio a la chica poner un semblante serio y dudar antes de contestarle.

―Wakamatsu habló conmigo… acerca de un diario que encontró.

―El cuaderno de Ryou.

―Sí… ay, Dai-chan, él cree cosas horribles de ti ―la chica se cubrió el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus hombros parecían llevar una gran carga, era claro que no le gustaba nada recordar esa conversación―, Wakamatsu-san cree que… que…

―Que me estoy aprovechando de él.

―Sí… pero ya le expliqué que está equivocado, le explique que tu serias incapaz de herir a Sakurai-kun o a alguna otra persona en realidad… también le explique lo que me dijo Imayoshi-san y lo poco que yo sé por parte de Sakurai. No estoy segura de si me cree.

―Así que por eso me hizo esperar… primero habló contigo. Bueno, por su actitud cuando me dijo lo del cuaderno es obvio que no te… ―un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?―. ¡Oi! ¿A qué te refieres con «_lo que me dijo Imayoshi_»? y, ¡Mierda!, ¿tú también sabias de eso?, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Aomine irradiaba furia, se había puesto de pie y en el proceso había arrojado al piso su plato de cereal. Satsuki, en un acto reflejo se había cubierto la cara con los brazos, pero esta vez incluso el mismo Aomine se asustó de su propia reacción. ¿Qué tan aterrador debía ser para que esta chica que lo conocía de toda la vida temiera ser golpeada? En definitiva, jamás viviría para convertirse en la idea que Satsuki o Ryou tenían de él; pero sería mil veces maldito si no lo intentaba.

―Satsuki, perdóname.

La chica se relajó poco a poco y asintió.

―Vamos, te ayudaré a recoger eso ―Momoi ofreció; había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aomine le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo de oso con el que la levantó del suelo, la chica protestó pero al mismo tiempo soltó una risita y antes de soltarla depositó un beso en su frente y le susurró un «_gracias por ser mi amiga_».

Después de recoger la cocina se volvieron a sentar de nuevo a la mesa, Aomine estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que Satsuki tuviera que decir y esperaba pacientemente a que la chica empezara su relato.

―El día que fuimos a las aguas termales Imayoshi-san descubrió que Sakurai se cortaba; al parecer ese día en particular no tenía ninguna herida nueva de otra manera habría sido muy fácil para cualquiera ver lo que estaba pasando, pero Imayoshi dijo que una cicatriz en particular lo había perturbado, una cicatriz tan extensa que cubría desde su cadera hasta casi la mitad de uno de sus muslos, de hecho esa cicatriz fue lo que le llamó la atención y luego al observar con más cuidado fue que se dio cuenta de que había más cicatrices, algunas de las cuales tenían que ser recientes pues aun se veían de color rosa. Imayoshi-san sabia que ese no era el lugar ni el momento apropiados para preguntarle a Sakurai que es lo que estaba pasando así que se dedicó a desviar la atención de él para evitar que alguien más se diera cuenta y no fue hasta varios días después que por fin pudo confrontarlo. Sakurai trató de dar varias excusas sobre por qué tenía esas cicatrices pero bueno, en realidad es muy difícil engañar a alguien como Imayoshi así que terminó aceptando que sí, en efecto esas cicatrices eran su obra.

La chica volteó a ver a su amigo, estaba calmado pero se veía algo pálido, Satsuki no sabía si estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba escuchando o si estaba silenciosamente rogando que no hubiera algo peor.

―Imayoshi trató de convencerlo de que recibiera… humm… ayuda profesional, pero al parecer Sakurai estaba aterrado de alguien más se enterara, sobre todo sus padres, así que Imayoshi le dijo que si no quería ver a un consejero o psicólogo que el menos buscara a un amigo de confianza con quien pudiese hablar, aquí es donde yo entro en la historia, por alguna razón Sakurai decidió confiar en mí. Tardó un poco en tener la confianza suficiente como empezar a contarme cosas relevantes, y creo que fue la presión de la Copa de Invierno junto la ansiedad de que Imayoshi y yo supiéramos su secreto las que lo empujaron a hablar, pero cundo por fin lo hizo… ay, Dai-chan, él… él, bueno, tiene una tristeza muy grande en su corazón, cree que todo lo que hace está mal, que no es lo suficientemente bueno para nada, cree que no merece la amistad o el cariño de nadie y eso es nada bueno, nada bueno, es horrible y lo peor es que ya hubo alguien que utilizó esa inseguridad para… para sus propios fines.

Momoi parecía muy triste y por la expresión en su rostro parecía debatirse entre revelar o no el secreto que Sakurai le había confiado.

―Creo ―intervino Aomine cuando la pelirosa se quedó callada― que tengo una ida de lo que pasó. Es decir, algunas de las cosas que escribió… Satsuki, necesito saber.

―Sí, lo siento, es solo que… me hizo prometer que jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Pero supongo que después de lo de ayer, después de que Wakamatsu-san te acusara de esas cosas terribles…

―¿Qué no se lo habías contado ya a Wakamatsu?

―No, no le conté todo.

―Entiendo.

―Dai-chan ―la chica lo miró, la frente arrugada en angustia―. No sé si deba contártelo y no sé cómo vas a tomar esto…

―Satsuki ―el moreno intervino, con un voz firme pero gentil―, ¿has leído ese cuaderno?, porque si lo has hecho entonces deberías saber que ahora me estoy imaginando cosas que probablemente son cien veces peores que la historia original, además es Ryou de quien nos debemos preocupar, olvídate de cómo lo tomaré yo porque obviamente lo voy tomar mal, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia.

―Había un chico ―Momoi empezó su relato, la tristeza en su rostro se había intensificado pero el tono de su voz era decidido―, cuando recién entramos a la escuela, uno de los senpais… Sakurai parecía encontrarlo en todas partes, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la sala de estudio y el chico siempre se ofrecía a ayudar a Sakurai con sus tareas o llevar sus cosas. Al principio era solo eso y Sakurai se limitaba a ignorarlo en la mayor medida posible, pero luego un día el chico le pidió salir con él, Sakurai se negó pero el chico no se molestó y siguió con su labor de perro faldero hasta que Sakurai aceptó esa cita. El chico se comportó como un caballero y gracias a eso Sakurai aceptó salir con él otra vez, pero esta vez al terminar su cita el chico lo invitó a su casa, le había dicho que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y que era pésimo para cocinar y había insistido en que Sakurai le enseñara a preparar comida… Sakurai, sin sospechar segundas intenciones aceptó, pero al llegar a su casa lo primero que ese chico hizo fue llevarlo a su habitación y….

―¿Me estás diciendo que alguien de nuestra escuela fue quien _violó_ a Ryou?… ¿me estás diciendo que alguien a quien probablemente nos hemos encontrado en los pasillos, alguien a quien probablemente le he tenido que hacer una reverencia?

―Alguien en quien se suponía debíamos confiar, sí. Pero en realidad él no obligó a Sakurai a tener sexo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que ese chico le dio un mínimo de atención y lo que parecía afecto y Sakurai muy dentro de sí sentía que él no merecía nada de ello, eso junto con la idea de que había encontrado a alguien especial y no quería perderlo bastaron para que Sakurai aceptara tener sexo con él.

En definitiva, eso era algo que Aomine no esperaba. En la mente del moreno Sakurai era una especie de criatura angelical, un ser puro e inocente a quien no imaginaba tiendo _sexo_ con cualquiera sino entregándose para _hacer el amor_ con la persona de la que estuviese enamorado. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para detenerse pensar en ese tipo de cosas, Momoi todavía no terminaba de contarle todo lo que sabia y pese a que la chica lo miraba con marcada preocupación él la instó a seguir hablando.

―Pero después del sexo el chico mostró sus verdaderos colores, Sakurai dice que justo después lo sacó de su cama y le ordenó que se vistiera, prácticamente lo corrió de su casa no sin antes decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con un suicida y menos con uno que no lo complacía en la cama. Dai-chan, Sakurai me dijo que esa había sido su primera vez y lo más triste de todo esto es que Sakurai se culpa a sí mismo de que esa escoria ya no lo quiera ver, dijo que era su culpa por ser un desequilibrado mental y tener esas cicatrices, su culpa por haber sido tan tímido durante el sexo, su culpa por no haberle rogado para que no lo dejara.

Momoi se preocupó al ver a Aomine cerrar sus puños y mirar hacia otro lado.

―¿Dai-chan? … ¡Daiki! ¿Qué estas pensando?, por favor háblame, me tienes asustada.

―¿En qué estoy pensando? En que quiero asesinar al maldito bastardo que le hizo eso a Ryou y en que le romperé la cara a cualquier otro que sea lo bastante imbécil para intentar hacer algo parecido. Y dime ¿por qué carajos nunca hablaron con la policía?

―Dai-chan, aunque se pudiera hacer algo legalmente…

―¡Se puede hacer algo legalmente! La ley dice que una persona no puede dar consentimiento para tener sexo hasta los diecisiete y me dices que fue a principios del año escolar, ¡Ryou seguía teniendo quince!

―Dai-chan, escucha lo que estás diciendo, ya estamos a casi un año de lo que pasó, no tengo la menor idea de si a estas alturas todavía cuente como una denuncia válida y no solo eso, Sakurai no va a hablar, créeme ya intenté convencerlo, pero simplemente se niega a ello y odio admitirlo pero tiene buenas razones para no hacerlo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían sus padres si se enteran de que su hijo tuvo sexo con otro hombre?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían aquellos de nuestra escuela que llegaran a saberlo?, y sobre eso ultimo al menos el maldito desgraciado no esparció ningún rumor que pudiera afectar a Sakurai.

Aomine no podía discutir contra eso, Momoi tenía razón y eso lo hacía enojar, pues por más que la persona que hirió a Sakurai mereciera un castigo, aunque este se lograra, Sakurai tendría que cargar con un estigma por probablemente el resto de su vida, sin mencionar que si sus padres reaccionaran de mala manera podía terminar desheredado y en la calle.

―¿Sabes quién fue?

―La única pista que dio es que fue alguien mayor y él está decidido a jamás revelar el nombre de esa persona.

―Debemos saber quién es, por lo que leí en ese cuaderno lo que ese tipo le hizo se ha estado repitiendo.

―Dai-chan, eso no es posible, él no volvió a contactar a Sakurai.

―Entonces alguien más, el punto es que ese abuso se está repitiendo.

―Debí… debí haber prestado más atención… yo no he leído ese cuaderno, Dios, debería haber sabido que Sakurai no me contaría los detalles de su vida simplemente porque si…

―No, Satsuki…. estoy seguro de que has ayudado a Ryou, eso es simplemente cuestión de tiempo que aun no han tenido… y creo que con lo de ayer yo empeoré las cosas.

Aomine le contó todo lo que sucedió el día anterior con Sakurai, cuando terminó la chica parecía lista para darle una bofetada.

―¡¿Por qué no lo seguiste?!, ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?!, ¡Aomine idiota!, ¡Es como si no te importara!

―¡Le mandé un mensaje pero no me contestó!

―¿Un mensaje?, ¡¿Un mensaje?!

* * *

Ese día llegaron tarde a la escuela pero una anormalidad en el tejido de la realidad en conjunto con un desequilibrio en la Fuerza, provocó que la maestra amargada de la primera clase faltara por primera vez en su carrera de más de treinta años como docente. Cuando los chicos de su clase los vieron llegar los miraron con desaprobación por medio segundo antes de retomar sus conversaciones, ya nadie pensaba nada raro de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, incluso un incidente como este que si hubiesen sido otras personas habría provocado habladurías bastante feas; pero no, la preparatoria Touou había puesto la etiqueta de familia a la relación entre ellos dos y Aomine sospechaba de que si llegaba a decir en broma que eran novios más de uno lo acusaría de incesto.

Aomine tomó su asiento pero cuando volteó a su derecha vio que el banco estaba vacío, ese era el lugar de Sakurai y Momoi que estaba dos bancos más adelante parecía haberlo descubierto también ya que lo miró angustiada; ese día sin duda iba ser un infierno para la pelirosa, Aomine ya la había visto casi entrar en pánico dos veces y aun no era ni media mañana.

Satsuki y Aomine preguntaron a sus compañeros si sabían algo de Sakurai, la mayoría le contestaron que no sabían nada, uno de los chicos dijo que le había llamado la noche anterior para preguntarle si quería hacer equipo con él para el trabajo final de inglés pero Sakurai nunca contestó y la representante de grupo se mostró molesta ya que Sakurai no avisó sobre su ausencia «_no me importa si está en el hospital a punto de morir, si iba a faltar debió haber avisado_» fue lo que dijo la chica causando que Momoi se pusiera verde y que Aomine a empezar a reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de hacer desaparecer un cadáver.

Para medio día ni Satsuki ni Daiki estaban prestando atención a la clase; la chica había mandado muchos mensajes e incluso había intentado llamar a Sakurai un par de veces pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

―Señorita Momoi, le recuerdo que está prohibido utilizar teléfonos en clase, le ruego que por favor lo apague ―el profesor estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, era la tercera vez que le llamaba la atención a Satsuki, pero todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando la chica estaba de vuelta revisando su celular―, o si lo que está haciendo es más importante que aprender sobre Hideyoshi y la unificación entonces vaya a terminar sus asuntos en el pasillo y no vuelva a entrar a clase por el resto del año escolar.

―Lo siento profesor, espero ser una mejor alumna el próximo año.

Y así sin más la chica guardó apresuradamente las cosas en su mochila y salió del salón seguida de Aomine; el anciano profesor de historia estaba con la boca abierta y todos los chicos allí presientes intercambiaron miradas incómodas, ¿qué sería tan importante como para hacer a Momoi mandar al carajo todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en esa materia durante el año?

―Satsuki, ¿te contestó?, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

―_«Momoi-san, estoy bien, por favor deje de mandar mensajes» _eso fue lo que escribió… o lo que quiso escribir, tiene errores ortográficos, Sakurai nunca tiene errores ortográficos además… siempre me cuenta algo cuando sabe que estoy preocupada, la única vez que me contestó algo similar fue el día después del partido contra Seirin en la Copa de Invierno y estoy más que segura que esa vez se había cortado.

―Entiendo… bien, entonces hay que ir a casa de Ryou y comprobar que todo esté en orden.

―Sí, necesitamos ir con el consejero escolar para que nos de permiso de salir de la escuela…

―¿Qué? ¡No necesitamos permiso de nadie!

―Dai-chan, ya insultamos a un profesor y reprobamos una clase, no quiero una suspensión por escaparme de la escuela.

―Bien, si quieres esperar a que medio mundo de burócratas te den permiso de salir es tu elección, yo iré ver a Ryou.

―¡Aomine Daiki! ―le gritó la chica cuando por fin lo empezó a seguir―¡No vuelvas a hacerme a un lado!

―Lo siento, en realidad no era mi intención hacerte a un lado, pero necesitabas un empujón para seguirme.

―Eres malvado Dai-chan. Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

―Eso es fácil, el receso está a punto de empezar.

Y como por arte de magia la campana sonó y los pasillos se inundaron de estudiantes. Nadie les hizo ninguna pregunta cuando salieron por la puerta principal, después de todo varios preferían ir a comer fuera, es decir aquellos que tenían suficiente dinero para un restaurante y no tenían que sufrir en la cafetería.

Tomaron el autobús y diez minutos más tarde estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Sakurai cuando Momoi le dijo a Aomine que sería mejor si él no la acompañaba.

―Satsuki, no digas tonterías ―espetó el moreno.

―¡No son tonterías, Aomine idiota! Ya lo asustaste lo suficiente ayer, déjame intentar arreglar las cosas!

―¿Arreglar las cosas? Sí claro, ya dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea?

―¡Porque tú eres una maldita bestia que no entiende cómo funcionan las relaciones humanas y que no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa tener tacto! ―Satsuki le gritó acentuando cada palabra con un empujón que hicieron a Aomine retroceder aunque más por la impresión que por la fuerza de estos; era muy extraño ver a Satsuki utilizar la violencia física pero con esto logró que Aomine dejara de protestar.

Una vez más la chica se encontraba tocando el timbre sin que nadie respondiera, pero en esta ocasión cada minuto que pasaba no la hacía enfurecer si no que la angustiaba más y más. Cuando se cansó de probar con el timbre se metió en el jardín y tomo una piedrita que arrojó a la ventada de la habitación de Sakurai, tampoco hubo respuesta, después empezó a gritar como loca regañando a Sakurai y diciendo que era de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, después le exigió que abriera la puerta, finalmente lo terminó amenazando con dejarlo en la banca todo el siguiente año pero nada dio resultado. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida y estaba a punto de irse escuchó un ruido como de un objeto pesado cayéndose y después vidrios que se rompían; poco después la puerta se abrió, aunque parcialmente ya que Sakurai la estaba utilizando prácticamente como escudo. _«Momoi-san, perdón.»_ fueron las palabras de Sakurai antes de desplomarse justo frente a ella.

―¡Dai-chan! ¡Dai-chan! ―la chica gritó y medio segundo después apareció Aomine.

―¡Ryou! Ryou... ¿qué hiciste?

El moreno se acercó a Sakurai y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, el chico estaba sumamente débil y pálido. Aomine lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala dejándolo tendido sobre el sofá. La ropa de Sakurai estaba mojada de la cintura hacia abajo y esto había hecho que Aomine también se empapara; era sangre. Daiki bajó un poco los pantalones del castaño y lo que vio lo hizo sentirse mareado y con ganas de vomitar, casi parecía como si Sakurai se hubiese metido a nadar entre navajas y una herida que atravesaba todo su vientre en diagonal aun sangraba profusamente. Momoi corrió a donde recordaba que estaba el baño y tomó una toalla limpia del pequeño armario que estaba allí la cual entregó a Aomine para que hiciera presión sobre la herida.

―Llamaré a una ambulancia ―dijo Momoi dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono.

―No… por favor, no… mis padres no deben…. Por favor, no al hospital…

―Ryou, _necesitas_ a un doctor estas sangrando demasiado….

―¡No!, por favor, por favor… siento lo que hice, lo siento mucho, pero por favor no…. ―Sakurai estaba llorando y el terror reflejado en su rostro era casi insoportable de ver.

―Aomine, necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ―habló Momoi, quien parecía al borde las lagrimas.

―Tal vez haya otra opción ―Aomine sacó su teléfono y sin dejar de hacer presión sobre el vientre de Sakurai llamó a uno de los contactos en su agenda.

―_Hum, hola… ¿Aomine?_

―Midorima, tú sabes cosas médicas, ¿verdad? Habías dicho que quieres ser doctor, bien, hazte útil y dime cómo hago que una herida deje de sangrar.

―_Aomine, no puedes exigirme cosas así nada más _―luego añadió en un tono que denotaba preocupación―_, ¿estás herido?, ¿Qué pasó?_

―Estoy perfectamente. Ahora, ¿sabes cómo detener un sangrado o no?

―_No en realidad. ¿Ya intentaste hacer presión? ¿Qué tan profunda es la herida?_

―¡No soy estúpido, Midorima!, claro que estoy haciendo presión pero no se que más hacer.

―_Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿me vas a decir que rayos está pasando?_

―Ryou ―dijo en un susurro― tiene varias heridas pero una bastante mala, no sé qué hacer.

―_¿Sakurai? ¿Alguien los atacó? ¿Los intentaron robar? Por dios, Aomine llama a una ambulancia._

―No… él se provocó esas heridas.

―_Llama a una ambulancia._

―No quiere ir al hospital.

―_Claro, hazle caso a alguien que probablemente está delirando debido a la pérdida de sangre._

―¡Midorima, por favor! Por favor, tú no viste el miedo en sus ojos….

―_Esto no me gusta nada…. Pero tiene que ver a un doctor, si no quiere ir al hospital, al menos deja que mi papá lo vea, es un medico retirado, está en casa, es de mente abierta y seguramente los ayudará con esto_ ―Midorima escuchó un suspiro cansado en la otra línea.

―Te lo agradecería mucho.

―_Bien, dame la dirección de Sakurai._

En menos de veinte minutos el señor Midorima llegó a casa de Sakurai, y aunque la herida del castaño había dejado de sangrar poco después de terminar la llamada con Shintarou, tanto Aomine como Momoi estaban agradecidos de que un adulto llegara a tomar control de la situación.

El doctor Midorima, después de una vista superficial dijo que necesitaban limpiar la herida y sugirió que primero le dieran un baño para remover toda la sangre posible y tener una mejor idea de con que se enfrentaban, le indicó a Aomine que lo llevaran al baño, allí le quitaron la ropa, lo metieron en la bañera y poco a poco fueron lavando la sangre, algunas heridas se volvieron a abrir pero sangraron muy poco y tuvieron mucho cuidado de no tocar la herida que le había dado problemas a Aomine y que en ojos de este parecía como si alguien lo hubiera cortado con una espada.

―Ya casi terminamos aquí ―dijo el señor Midorima― me gustaría llevarlo a su habitación, ¿podrías ir a ver que todo esté en orden allí? Ah y de preferencia pon algunas toallas sobre su cama.

Aomine obedeció, en el cuarto de Sakurai todo parecía estar como siempre… a excepción de un cúter ensangrentado, varios pañuelos en el mismo estado y una pequeña toalla que probablemente había sido celeste pero ahora era de un color entre rojo y café los cuales estaban tirados en el piso junto a la cama de Sakurai. El moreno tomó el cesto de basura y recogió todo el desorden, luego con ayuda de más pañuelos limpió como pudo las manchas de sangre en el piso, finalmente acomodó la cama y puso varias toallas sobre las sabanas aunque suponía que si algo de sangre llegaba a tocarlas no se notaria demasiado pues las sabanas, cubrecamas y forros de almohada eran de un color azul marino, un color bastante obscuro, Aomine se preguntó si Ryou habría elegido ese color para ocultar manchas de sangre.

Después de que hubieran llevado a Sakurai a su cuarto el doctor Midorima se puso a examinar las heridas con mayor detenimiento y respiró aliviado al encontrar que solo una de estas necesitaría suturas, luego sacó a Aomine de la habitación pues dijo que necesitaba espacio para trabajar.

Cuando el moreno volvió a la sala encontró a Momoi trapeando.

―Había sangre; ya limpié los pasillos y recogí el mueble que estaba volcado… el florero se rompió, pero bueno no podemos hacer nada por eso, ni por la mancha en el sofá, ya intenté lavarla ―la chica estaba muy alterada y con ojos vidriosos―… será mejor que limpie el baño…

―No es necesario, solamente hay que trapear, el agua se lo llevó todo… yo lo haré ―dijo Aomine en un extraño tono monótono de voz―. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías preparar algo de té?

La chica asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. No fue hasta casi una hora después que el señor Midorima por fin salió de la habitación de Sakurai, él entró a la cocina y los encontró a ambos sentados en la mesa y bebiendo té no porque tuviesen sed sino para ocuparse en algo.

―Su amigo está bien ―dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y Satsuki se movía casi en automático para servirle una taza de té―, desinfecté las heridas y tal como lo dije solo una necesitaba de puntos, la herida no es en realidad muy profunda pero tuve que hacerlo debido a la longitud de esta, también le inyecté antibióticos y un sedante, estará dormido por las próximas horas.

―Muchísimas gracias señor ―Aomine se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia―, no sé cómo le podremos pagar este favor.

―No necesitas agradecerme, hijo ―el hombre lo miró con una sonrisa cansada pero amable, en definitiva Shintarou no había sacado su carácter de ese lado de la familia―. Aunque si me gustaría que cuidaran un poco más a su amigo, él los necesita para ayudarlo a superar esto ―dijo dirigiéndose a ambos jóvenes―. Por cierto ¿tienen el teléfono de los padres de Sakurai?

―Él no quiere que nadie se entere…

―Hijo, ellos necesitan saber para que también lo puedan ayudar, además estuve hablando con él antes de darle el sedante y logré convencerlo de que me dejara hablar con ellos.

Horas después los padres de Sakurai y el señor Midorima estaban hablando en la cocina, Momoi y Aomine estaban sentados en la sala tratando de ignorar la mancha de sangre en el sofá frente a ellos; estaban callados, estaban física y emocionalmente exhaustos pero cuando el grupo de adultos se reunió con ellos era como si hubiesen cambiado a modo de alerta máxima, temían lo que los señores Sakurai dirían, sobretodo Momoi que era quien había sabido sobre las autolesiones de Ryou y lo mantuvo en secreto. Sin embargo lo primero que los padres de Sakurai hicieron fue agradecerles por ayudar a su hijo, la señora Sakurai incluso los abrazó a los dos y tanto ella como su esposo les pidieron que por favor siguieran al pendiente de su hijo y explicaron que ellos se habían comprometido a ser comprensivos y ayudar a Ryou en todo lo que pudieran.

―Bien, en vista de que mi labor aquí ya ha terminado, yo me retiro ―anunció el señor Midorima―, pero cualquier duda que tengan o si simplemente necesitan a alguien con quien hablar pueden llamarme, ya todos tienen mi numero y créanme estaré feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda o de recomendar a alguien mejor en caso de ser necesario ―luego miró a los jóvenes―. Creo que sería bueno que ustedes también dejaran a los señores tranquilos por el resto del día, vengan, yo los llevaré a su casa.

―Con todo respeto ―interrumpió Aomine―, a mi me gustaría quedarme con Ryou ―luego volteó a donde los señores Sakurai estaban y por segunda vez en el día o más bien en la semana hizo una reverencia―, por favor, sé que puedo ser de utilidad.

―Hijo, creo que los señores necesitan un tiempo para estar solos y pensar, además tu ropa esta manchada de sangre y te ves muy cansado, ¿cómo reaccionaría tu amigo si despertara y te viera en ese estado?

―Pero…

―Nada de peros, vamos, que mi familia ya debe estar preocupada por mí y cuando mi esposa se preocupa se pone agresiva.

El señor Midorima prácticamente arreó al moreno fuera de la casa de Sakurai y luego lo hizo entrar a su auto. Poco después estaban dejando a Satsuki frente a su casa y Aomine apenas y se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su edificio. El señor Midorima había ofrecido acompañarlo en caso de que necesitara explicar a sus padres las manchas de sangre en su ropa, pero Aomine le explicó que vivía solo, situación por la cual el hombre sin duda se había preocupado pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

**Ok… tengo entendido que Touou, Shutoku y Seirin están en Tokio y Yosen, Kaijo y Rakuzan están en diferentes prefecturas…. Por favor alguien corríjame si estoy mal D:**

**Y hum… según yo Tokio tiene el tamaño de casi tres veces Monterrey (N.L., México) así que espero que Shin-chan viva relativamente cerca de la casa de Sakurai… de otra manera su papá habría tenido que utilizar un lamborghini para llegar en menos de veinte minutos xD**

**Pasando a otras cosas…**

**Algunos datos que todos saben pero que aún así quiero compartir:**

**·El año escolar en Japón empieza en Abril.**

**·La edad de consentimiento al parecer es 13 pero en Tokio hay una ley donde la suben a 17.**

**·El cumpleaños de Ryou es el 9 de septiembre, cinco meses después de iniciado el año escolar.**

**·La autora de este fic está obsesionada con seguir su línea del tiempo imaginaria correctamente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por último lo más importante: Rikka Yamato y LucyMays muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) y también gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakurai se despertó en la madrugada, lo primero que vio fue a su madre dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de su cama, tenia sed y aunque prefería levantarse e ir él mismo a conseguir un vaso de agua tenía miedo de hacer que los puntos en su vientre se abrieran así que con la mayor delicadeza posible la sacudió del hombro.

―Mamá… mamá ―la mujer se enderezó y cubrió su rostro para bostezar, luego lo miró dulcemente.

―Ryou mi amor, que bueno que despertaste. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

―Tengo sed.

―Te traeré una taza de té ―la mujer se levantó y salió alegremente del cuarto de Sakurai sin siquiera esperar a que su hijo confirmara que en efecto quería té.

Ryou dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, la verdad no había esperado que su madre se comportara de alguna otra manera sin embargo seguía siendo algo perturbador.

* * *

Era sábado y por la mañana después de tomar un desayuno ligero Momoi llegó a visitarlo, la chica estaba vestida en ropa cómoda y traía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, Sakurai pudo notar que también había intentado ocultar unas ojeras con maquillaje y que se veía cansada.

―Momoi-san, perdón por todo lo que pasó ayer…

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada, además los amigos son para cuidarse entre sí. Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

―Sí, gracias al señor Midorima… dejó algunos medicamentos para que tomara y según él los puntos son mera precaución y no tardaré en recuperarme.

―¡Qué bueno!

Estuvieron hablando de cosas no relacionadas a lo ocurrido el día anterior ya que Momoi quería que Sakurai pudiese dejar atrás ese episodio, sabía tendrían que hablar de ello después pero por el momento lo que quería era que se sintiese seguro y relajado, así que la chica se dedicó a pasarle los apuntes del viernes los cuales afortunadamente logró conseguir con una compañera, luego estuvieron discutiendo sobre algunas cosas que el castaño estaba escribiendo y Momoi le recordó por centésima vez que había una editorial importante que cada año organizaba una feria en la que tenían un concurso para autores no publicados y la fecha límite para entregar material era a finales de Julio, todavía tenía casi seis meses para trabajar en cualquier cosa que deseara cambiar en alguno de sus mangas existentes o incluso también era tiempo suficiente para crear algo completamente nuevo; Sakurai ya sabía todo eso incluso antes de que Momoi llegara con la idea por primera vez, simplemente no estaba interesado. Terminaron hablando de basquetbol como siempre, Momoi compartiendo datos nuevos y Sakurai aportando su propia evaluación a jugadores que había visto en acción, fue entonces cuando la conversación se torno algo incómoda pues Satsuki le dijo que iba a dejarlo fuera de las practicas por unas dos semanas para que se recuperara completamente.

―¿Significa eso que también voy a quedar fuera de la Interhigh?

―¡Claro que no! Todavía faltan _meses_ para la Interhigh.

―Pero en dos semanas podría pasar cualquier cosa, ¿qué tal si al regresar ya no puedo seguir el ritmo del equipo?

―Solo son dos semanas Sakurai, incluso cuando un jugador se lesiona puede quedar fuera hasta por varios meses, tú lo has visto, y los únicos que no regresan o que ya no pueden seguir compitiendo igual que antes son aquellos que sufren lesiones lo bastante graves como para tenerlos que hacer elegir entre esforzarse al límite o cuidar su salud.

Satsuki dedujo por la expresión abatida en el rostro del chico que su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, dudas irracionales obviamente pero no por eso menos válidas.

―Todo va estar bien Sakurai-kun ―la chica puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto de empatía― la cancha y el equipo van a seguir allí cuando regreses, además nadie dice que no puedas asistir a verlos entrenar, tal vez eso te pueda calmar un poco.

―Aún así… todavía no estoy seguro de si volveré a jugar ―Satsuki lo miró intrigada, su expresión cambió y ella sabía que había otros motivos tras la reticencia a aceptar que todo iría bien―. No sé si Aomine-san me quiera cerca.

Momoi suspiró cansada, ¿dónde más había escuchado esas mismas palabras?

―Momoi-san… ¿podría preguntarle algo?

―Sí, lo que sea ―contestó con algo de inseguridad.

―¿Por qué Aomine-san… por qué estuvo aquí ayer?

―Porque estaba preocupado ―la chica caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en que podía decir, luego empezó a hacer como si lo que había tras la ventana fuera de lo más interesante y sin voltearlo a ver empezó a hablar―. Lo que te dijo es cierto, eres alguien muy importante para él. No sé si estuve en lo correcto al no decirte sobre sus sentimientos pero la verdad es que no quería forzar nada entre ustedes, por eso tampoco le dije nada a él.

―Sé que usted lo conoce mejor que yo, pero… si es que le interesaba ¿por qué nunca demostró nada? ¿Por qué nunca dio una señal?... ¿o es que está actuando así por lastima después de haber leído mi diario?

Momoi volteó a verlo con una expresión indignada y luego se plantó frente a él cruzada de brazos.

―¿Por qué siempre crees que las personas solo sienten lastima por ti? Tu eres alguien increíble, abre los ojos y date cuenta de que los demás pueden quererte por quien tú eres; y que se te grabe en esa cabecita tuya ―dijo mientras le tocaba la frente con la punta de su dedo índice― que ni Aomine ni yo sentimos lastima por ti.

El chico solo desvió la mirada y no hizo ningún comentario.

―Otra cosa, Aomine solo se enamoraría de alguien a quien admira y ¡Dios!, si supieras cuantas horas he tenido que aguantar sus discursos sobre lo perfecto que eres en la cancha y de lo lindo que te ves cuando haces pucheros y «sacas a la bestia» y terminas pateándole el trasero al lanzador del equipo contrario. ¡Ha! No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado «_Ryou es un dios de la cocina_» y «_Ryou es mejor que tú explicando ciencias_», «_Ryou es más agradable que tu_»… Ryou esto, Ryou lo otro…. ―la chica casi gruñó en exasperación―. Aomine es un idiota, a estas alturas tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de ello; él no sabe lidiar con los sentimientos, prefiere fingir que no los tiene y cuando por un milagro los reconoce prefiere fingir que no le importa… o al menos así es ahora ―Momoi exhaló pesadamente― y sabes una cosa, creo que tú estás ayudándolo no solo a reconocer su sentimientos sino a actuar por ellos… piensa en eso Sakurai ¿Qué tan importante debe ser una persona como para hacer que otra se decida a cambiar?

―Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso ―contestó Ryou―, fue Kuroko-san quien lo ha hecho cambiar.

―Sí, fue Tetsu-kun quien lo despojó de su armadura, pero eres tú quien está curando sus heridas de batalla… y eres tú quien pudo ver esas heridas incluso antes de que esa fea coraza empezara a caer y también quien decidió hacer algo al respecto.

―No he hecho nada…

―Le has mostrado bondad y gentileza, eso es más de lo que él hubiera podido pedir y si no me crees ve por ti mismo.

Momoi sacó su celular, abrió los mensajes, se lo pasó a Sakurai con la línea de conversación con Aomine abierta y le pidió que leyera.

[_Satsuki, contesta mujer._

_SATSUKI!_ ]

[_Dai-chan, son las tres de la mañana y acabamos de colgar en el teléfono, ya duérmete._]

[_No colgamos, me colgaste y no puedo dormir._]

[_¿Al menos lo intentaste?_]

[_Sí, y cuando cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver es a Ryou desangrándose._

_Tengo miedo._

_Tengo miedo de perderlo._]

[_Ya hablamos de esto, no tienes por qué tener miedo. No mientras estés dispuesto a estar a su lado y protegerlo de la oscuridad_.]

[_¿Y si no me quiere cerca?_]

[_¿Y por qué no habría de quererte cerca?_]

[_TÚ MISMA DIJISTE QUE YO SOY UNA BESTIA QUE NO SABE TRATAR A LAS PERSONAS_]

[_Ahomine! ¿Qué te he dicho de las mayúsculas?_]

[_¡Pero tú lo dijiste!_]

[_No voy a negar que seas un idiota._

_Pero Sakurai es importante para ti, confío en que harás todo lo humanamente posible para hacerlo feliz :3_]

[_Eso no tiene sentido…_]

[_Sí lo tiene._

_Ahora duérmete Dai-chan._]

[_No se qué hacer para ayudarlo._

_Yo solo quiero verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

_Él es la criatura más hermosa que jamás he conocido._

_Odio verlo triste._

_Y no tienes idea de lo impotente que me siento en este momento al saber que él lucha una batalla interna._

_Una batalla en la que si tratara de ayudarlo creo que más bien seria una carga._

_Tengo miedo de empeorar las cosas._

_Odio tener miedo._

_¿__Satsuki?_

_?_

_MALDITA SEA TE DORMISTE._

_?_

_Llámame mañana._

_Descansa._]

Al terminar de leer el chico volteó a ver a Momoi, estaba claramente impresionado pero a la vez confundido.

―Aomine está esperando a que lo llame con noticias tuyas… y quiere saber si te puede venir a visitar.

* * *

Ese día Aomine se levantó al despuntar el alba aunque solo durmió un par de horas, salió a correr pese a que la temperatura era particularmente baja y además era fin de semana, no tenia clases ni actividades de básquetbol y lo único que quería era ir a casa de Sakurai, aunque para eso debía dejar que al menos amaneciera apropiadamente y que Satsuki confirmara que podía ir… y no fue hasta después de medio día que recibió la dichosa llamada. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para enfrentar esa situación y por un momento Aomine consideró salir huyendo. No era bueno con eso de los sentimientos y sabia que parte de la culpa por lo que Ryou se había hecho era suya, estaba perfectamente consciente que él chico llevaba mucho tiempo cortándose pero mirase a donde mirase Aomine Daiki sabía que él había sido el catalizador para el episodio más reciente de autolesiones de Ryou. Sin embargo no podía huir, no podía abandonar a esa persona, a ese chico que sin pedir nada a cambio le había regalado un lugar en el mundo.

Aomine había sido abandonado incontables veces y debido a ello tomó la decisión de que no quería depender de nadie, decidió ser un simple observador pasivo y mantenerse alejado de cualquier otro ser viviente incluso hasta el punto en que prefería sabotear cualquier tipo de relación antes de verse muy involucrado… y al final solo Momoi había permanecido a su lado y Aomine le estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello, pero ahora había alguien más, alguien de quien sin querer se había enamorado.

Cuando Daiki llegó a casa de Ryou eran casi las dos de la tarde, la señora Sakurai lo recibió con entusiasmo y le agradeció que hubiese llegado en ese preciso momento pues estaba a punto de ir al súper y no quería que su hijo se quedara solo, le indicó que Ryou estaba despierto y que podía pasar a su cuarto. El moreno tocó antes de abrir la puerta y entró hasta que escuchó una voz diciendo «pase».

―Buenas tardes, Ryou.

―Buenas tardes Aomine-san ―el chico de pelo castaño parecía estar tranquilo, Aomine suponía que era efecto residual de los sedantes del día anterior.

―¿Cómo estás? ―dijo el moreno quien se sentó en una silla que alguien había puesto junto a la cama de Sakurai.

―Mejor… jamás había necesitado de un medico, lamento que usted y Momoi-san me hayan tenido que ver en ese estado.

―Olvídate de eso, lo importante es que de hoy en adelante no vuelva a ocurrir.

―Aomine-san…

―Satsuki y yo estaremos para cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes de ello y por favor, me gustaría que confiaras en mi―dijo mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Sakurai pero luego al ver como se tensaba decidió mejor dejar las manos sobre su regazo.

―Gracias ―susurró Ryou.

Parecía que Aomine iba a decir algo pero luego decidió no hacerlo, suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello; por una vez en su vida estaba tratando de pensar antes de hablar: pensaba en qué podía decirle a Ryou para tratar de ganar su confianza, para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, para pedirle una oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de su vida… pero el silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo, tenía que decir algo… sin embargo Ryou se decidió a hablar primero.

―Aomine-san, antes de cualquier otra cosa, necesito preguntar… ¿por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué soy para usted?

―Obviamente estoy aquí porque quería verte ―contestó en un tono si como le hubieran preguntado cuanto era dos más dos, pero luego bajó su voz― y creo que ya sabes la respuesta a la otra pregunta… eres una de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida en este momento y eres la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Sakurai sintió su pulso acelerarse, sentía cierta tibieza esparcirse por su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo sentía una opresión en el pecho y no estaba seguro de si era una sensación buena o mala. Tener a la persona a la que había estado admirando y amando desde las sombras decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos era algo que lo emocionaba y aterraba en partes iguales. Sakurai había aprendido a temer. Sakurai había aprendido a ocultar y ocultarse. Sakurai estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, el dolor, la humillación y la soledad y para Sakurai el tener a alguien diciéndole que era querido era algo que tristemente le provocaba recelo.

―¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué alguien como usted elegiría enamorarse de alguien como yo?

―En realidad yo no creo que podamos escoger de quien nos enamoramos; pero sí podemos escoger a quien darle nuestro amor, y yo elijo dártelo a ti… si es que tu lo aceptas.

―Yo… soy alguien más que torpe en las situaciones sociales, alguien que no sabe decir _no_ ni siquiera cuando su integridad física está en peligro, alguien que se queda hasta las tres de la mañana leyendo libros de fantasía y deseando poder hacer un pacto con el demonio para poder vivir en ellos; yo soy alguien que sabe como lucen cada una de las diferentes capas de la piel y eso es algo que solo un doctor debería saber, soy alguien que tuvo sexo no por amor sino por miedo…

―No me importa nada de eso, te acepto tal y cómo eres, aunque no acepto que te pongas en peligro y me gustaría poder estar allí siempre para protegerte y para intentar hacerte feliz… y respecto a eso ultimo que dijiste, creo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

―No es necesario…

―Es necesario, Ryou. Muy necesario. Satsuki ya me contó todo lo que sabe.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que no era bueno hablar de eso precisamente después de lo que pasó el día anterior, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar el tema de conversación.

―Quiero que sepas una cosa, si algún día llego a saber quien fue el maldito que te hizo eso… lo voy a matar, nadie lastima a alguien importante para mí y termina sin ningún rasguño ―Sakurai lo miró con ojos desorbitados―. Y por favor, deja de ver a esa persona; alguien que te utiliza, alguien que confunde violencia y placer… es un psicópata.

―N-no sé a qué se refiere con que lo deje de ver, eso… solo sucedió una vez, Momoi-san debió haberle explicado ¿verdad? ― el castaño estaba sumamente avergonzado, Aomine vio como desviaba la mirada hacia abajo y se cruzaba de brazos, traía el suéter remangado y empezó a frotar su antebrazo izquierdo con el pulgar derecho.

―Pero tú escribiste que alguien te acosa, alguien a quien llamas tu «amante».

Sakurai en ese momento soltó una risa ronca y bastante escalofriante que hizo que los vellos en la nuca de Aomine se erizaran y luego empezó a hablar con una voz carente de tono y sentimiento, algo que Daiki encontraba antinatural en él.

―No hay nadie Aomine-san, después de lo que pasó no he dejado que nadie más me toque. Necesita leer entre líneas para entender a que me refiero con «mi amante» ―Daiki vio como enterraba la uña del pulgar en la suave carne de su antebrazo… y entonces entendió.

―Quiero que dejes de buscarlo Ryou ―se arrodillo junto a su cama y colocó con suavidad su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de Sakurai―, dime qué puedo hacer para que se vaya.

Sakurai Ryou se quedó paralizado al sentir la tibieza del contacto de la mano de Aomine, cien millones de alarmas empezaron a sonar en su mente, pero bajo todas estas había un pequeña voz que le indicaba que debía calmarse, decidió obedecer a esa pequeña voz, a esa insignificante voz y por primera vez en su vida eligió dejar hablar a su corazón.

Sakurai se inclinó hacia adelante, su frente tocó el hombro de Aomine y en un susurro apenas perceptible contestó: «_quédate conmigo_».

* * *

**Aomine tiene sus momentos xD**

**Y sí, ya sé que es un capitulo pequeño pero quería que terminara así, ya trataré de compensarlo en la siguiente actualización.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y a todos aquellos que están siguiendo este fic (=ヮ=)೨**


	4. Chapter 4

Momoi y Aomine llegaron juntos el domingo por la mañana a casa de Sakurai, habían decidido hacer un «cateo» en busca de cualquier objeto punzocortante que pudiese estar escondido en su habitación. A Ryou no le alegraba para nada que ellos dos revolotearan entre sus cosas pero sabía que no tenía derecho a detenerlos, ellos lo habían visto en su peor momento y estaban preocupados por él.

Aomine empezó por buscar en el escritorio, examinaba cada cosa que había sobre este y que tenía potencial de ocultar algo y cuando estaba satisfecho de que el objeto no era peligroso o no ocultaba nada lo colocaba sobre el piso, lo primero peligroso que halló fueron otros dos cúter que de hecho no estaban escondidos sino a plena vista entre los materiales de la escuela, estos los puso dentro de una caja de zapatos vacía, por precaución también incluyó las tijeras pues eran de esas que tienen la punta en ángulo, ya conseguiría otras con punta redondeada y con menos filo, después sacó los cajones e hizo lo mismo con el contenido de estos, en uno de ellos encontró una caja metálica redonda que contenía hilos, botones, agujas, seguros, alfileres… y una pequeña cajita de plástico con seis navajas que claramente habían sido tomadas de rastrillos desechables, puso todo excepto los hilos y botones en la caja de zapatos.

Momoi había tomado el librero, tenía el mismo método de Aomine, cada cosa que revisaba la iba dejando a un lado sobre el piso, la mayoría eran libros y manga por lo que esa parte fue bastante rápida pero también había algunos adornos y se tomaba su tiempo con cada uno de estos, incluso los portarretratos los abría para comprobar que no hubiese nada detrás de la fotografía, luego estaban los DVD que eran menos que los libros pero tenían cajas y Momoi buscó en cada una de ellas, encontró un bisturí desechable nuevo dentro de la caja de un DVD de Ao no Exorcist, fue lo único que encontró en el librero y tuvo el mismo destino que las cosas que había encontrado Aomine.

Aomine y Momoi se repartieron el clóset, lo único que hallaron allí que no era normal encontrar en un clóset fue una bolsa lapicera que contenía algunas gasas, esparadrapo, cinta micropore y unas tijeras cuyas cuchillas eran muy pequeñas y con las puntas ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, era el botiquín de Sakurai y pese a las quejas de Aomine de retirar las tijeras lo dejaron tal y como estaba.

Cuando terminaron la búsqueda todas las cosas de Sakurai se encontraban regadas por el piso, la habitación parecía zona de desastre y Sakurai estaba sentado en una esquina reordenando y protegiendo sus preciosas carpetas llenas de mangas que había dibujado.

―¿Qué te parece si reordenamos las cosas un poco aquí, Sakurai-kun? ―preguntó la pelirosa― ¿No te gustaría que tu habitación se viera un poco diferente?

―Sí ―intervino Aomine―, podríamos poner el librero en donde está la cama y la cama cerca de la ventana.

―En realidad me gustaría que dejaran mi habitación tal y como estaba antes ―dijo un estresado Sakurai ― además necesito que el escritorio se quede junto a la ventana, cuando hago dibujos a color prefiero tener luz natural.

―Bah, que aburrido ―dijo Aomine―, y hablando de camas, aun no hemos buscado allí.

―¿Por qué habríamos de buscar allí? No creo que se pueda esconder algo en una cama.

―Satsuki, ¿Qué no sabes que el espacio debajo de la cama es el santuario de un hombre?

Momoi puso los ojos en blanco y masculló algo que sonó como «_solo de los pervertidos como tú_». Aomine removió cubrecamas, sabanas, fundas y finalmente el colchón; en realidad sí había algo allí.

―¡Ha! ¿Qué era lo que decías? ―Aomine tenía una sonrisa que competía con la del Gato de Cheshire al momento en que recogía algo que parecía una revista― veamos si Ryou también es fan de Mai-chan.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―intervino Sakurai que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas― Ese es un álbum de fotografías.

El castaño hizo ademan de levantarse y Aomine inmediatamente fue a ayudarlo. Sakurai le pidió a Momoi que pusiera el seguro en la puerta y luego los tres chicos se sentaron sobre la base la cama con sus espaldas recargadas en la pared.

―Cuando tenía once años mamá me quitó casi todas las cosas que mi abuelo paterno me había dado, cree que es una mala influencia y por eso no le gusta que él venga de visita, pero papá y yo vamos a su casa una o dos veces por año y hace unos dos años el abuelo me dio unas fotografías ―Sakurai puso una mano sobre la cubierta del libro, en realidad era una revista de anime― él hizo esto para que me fuera más fácil traerlo de contrabando, las fotografías originales están todas separadas guardadas en varios de mis libros pero las escanee e imprimí unas copias porque quería conservar esto ―Sakurai abrió la revista, las primeras páginas eran hojas con su contenido normal luego Sakurai indicó con el dedo la imagen de una pareja de ancianos― ellos son mis abuelos.

La fotografía estaba pegada directamente sobre la hoja de la revista y bajo esta alguien había escrito con marcador negro «_Ryou, nunca olvides que te amamos_.». Fueron pasando las paginas y encontraron fotografías de los abuelos cargando a Ryou cuando era bebé o jugando con él cuando era un niño pequeño, y en todas las paginas había comentarios como «_Esa noche tenias fiebre y no pudimos dormir._» o «_La primera palabra que le dijiste a la abuela fue "mandarina", supongo que tenias hambre_», luego Aomine señaló la fotografía de un niño pequeño con una sonrisa enorme, cubierto de lodo y abrazando a un perro que tenia la apariencia de zorro debido al color rojizo de su pelaje, debajo de la imagen estaba escrito «_Sigue siendo un misterio el cómo terminaste cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza mientras Aki seguía igual de limpio que siempre… a veces pienso que ese perro era un yokai._»

―Exijo una copia de esa fotografía.

―Sakurai-kun era muy lindo de pequeño, ¿verdad Aomine?

―¿Qué es eso de Aomine? Usa mi primer nombre. Además no digas tonterías, Ryou sigue siendo igual o más lindo.

―¡Aomine-san, no diga esas cosas! ―dijo Sakurai que parecía un tomate.

―¿También tú?, ya te he dicho que me llames Daiki. D-A-I-K-I. Vamos, llámame Daiki.

―N-no me siento muy cómodo llamándolo por su primer nombre…

―¡Dai-chan, déjalo en paz!

―¡Gracias a los dioses! ¿Eso significa que ya no me vas a decir Aomine?

―No te emociones ―la chica se cruzó de brazos, el moreno bien sabia que frente a todas las demás personas se seguiría dirigiendo a él usando su apellido.

―Ryou… ―Aomine habló en una voz suave― si no quieres llamarme por mi primer nombre al menos deja de usar el honorario.

―Lo intentaré.

―Por cierto ¿en dónde te metiste para terminar así?

―Hum bueno, mi abuelo vive en el campo y esa vez que estábamos de visita había llovido mucho pero esa mañana amaneció despejado así que el abuelo y mis padres estaban en el jardín de enfrente arreglando las plantas, supongo que me aburrí de estar dentro de la casa y seguí a Aki a la cocina y luego al patio de atrás, allí hay un pequeño huerto; yo solo estaba siguiendo al perro pero era casi imposible caminar en ese lodo así que prácticamente estaba nadando… en realidad era divertido, cada vez que estaba cerca de atrapar a Aki él saltaba a un lado y ladraba, luego el abuelo llegó, soltó una carcajada y corrió dentro de la casa, cuando volvió traía una cámara y empezó a tomar muchas fotos.

―Tu abuelo suena como una buena persona, ¿por qué tu mamá no lo quiere?

―No lo sé, les he preguntado a mis papás y al abuelo muchas veces pero nadie me quiere explicar.

La pregunta había tornado el ambiente tenso, Momoi sabía que el chico en verdad no tenía idea de por qué su familia estaba peleada de esa manera y era algo que le causaba incomodidad.

―Bueno, olvidémonos de eso ―intervino la chica― yo quiero seguir viendo esas fotos.

―Sí, seguro ―Sakurai sonrió aliviado― las otras fotografías son las que más me gustan, son de mis abuelos cuando eran más jóvenes y de papá cuando era niño, él también jugó basquetbol y hay una foto de él con su equipo…

Fue entonces cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Sakurai se puso de pie de un salto y metió la revista-álbum entre dos pilas de libros y mangas, luego miró a Satsuki y asintió, la chica abrió la puerta. Era la mamá de Ryou que les había ido a avisar que la comida estaba lista.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Satsuki cuando la señora se hubo retirado.

―Sí, perdón… no quería que viera la revista.

―Bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, Ryou. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

―¿Eh?

―¡Tienes una herida con suturas!, ¡No andes brincando así como si nada!

―Ah, lo siento.

Después de comer, descansaron un rato en el jardín y luego volvieron a la habitación de Sakurai a reordenar todo; encontraron que volver a poner las cosas en su lugar es mucho más tardado y agotador que desordenarlas. Cuando por fin terminaron Satsuki estaba sentada al pie del librero, apenas y podía moverse y Aomine había colapsado bocabajo en la cama de Sakurai, Momoi sospechaba que el muy maldito se había quedado dormido y ni siquiera terminó de ordenar el escritorio… escritorio que en ese momento Sakurai estaba acomodando.

* * *

Cuando Aomine llegó a su apartamento todavía era media tarde, tomó una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y luego se sentó en la sala, en la mesita frente a él estaba la caja con las cosas que habían retirado de la habitación de Sakurai, él se había hecho cargo de ésta pues no quería que la familia de Momoi se preocupara si llegaban a ver su contenido. El moreno sacó cada uno de los objetos y los alineó sobre la superficie de la mesa de centro: los dos cúter uno al lado del otro, las seis navajas de rastrillo horizontalmente frente a estos, luego el bisturí, las tijeras y finalmente un pequeño montón con los materiales de costura. «_Diez agujas, doce alfileres y solo tres imperdibles, ¿a qué lógica responde eso?»_ pensó.

Ya había estado contemplando los objetos frente él durante un rato cuando el timbre sonó, el as de Touou estaba extrañado, no esperaba ninguna visita y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Midorima Shintarou con una Mokona negra en una mano y lo que parecía una caja de comida envuelta en una tela roja con puntitos blancos en la otra.

―Espero que no sea un mal momento ―dijo el de ojos verdes.

―Midorima ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

―Visitándote, pero si no quieres compañía me iré, solo toma esto ―le dio la caja de comida― papá y mamá lo envían.

―¡No! Pasa, pero ¿por qué no llamaste?

Midorima arqueó una ceja.

―Te llamamos unas cinco veces y nunca contestaste.

―Lo tenía en silencio ―Aomine recordó.

Midorima fue a la sala mientras Aomine iba a la cocina para guardar la comida en el refrigerador, cuando Daiki se reunió con él lo encontró observando las cosas sobre la mesita de centro.

―¿Es todo lo que encontraron en la habitación de Sakurai?

―Sí. ¿Cómo sabes…?

―Momoi le mandó un mensaje a papá ―dijo mientras tomaba el escalpelo―. Al menos nunca usó este.

―Sí y no tengo idea de dónde lo sacó.

―Son más fáciles de conseguir de lo que crees y si no fue directamente a una tienda de suplementos médicos pudo haberlo robado del laboratorio de biología.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Ryou robando? Nunca.

Midorima le dirigió una mirada larga antes de volver a poner el bisturí sobre la mesa.

―Si hace una semana te hubieran dicho que tiene conductas autolesivas habrías reaccionado de manera similar ¿verdad?

―Eso es diferente.

―¿En qué manera?

―¡En muchas! Además ¿a ti que te importa?

Midorima se acomodó los lentes, volvió a tomar el bisturí para arrojarlo a través de la mesa y que quedara frente a Aomine.

―Cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años me puse a jugar con las cosas de papá, había un bisturí, yo no sabía lo peligroso que era, ¿recuerdas la cicatriz sobre mi tobillo derecho? El bisturí se me cayó, eso lo hizo la cuchilla con la ayuda de la gravedad y no dolió. Alguien usando un escalpelo sobre su propio cuerpo estaría haciendo el máximo daño con el mínimo de dolor y de esfuerzo pero según lo que puedo ver aquí y con lo que dijo papá, él prefiere las cosas que causan dolor ―hizo una pausa para volver a observar los objetos sobre la mesa―. No sabemos si había visto como funcionan esas coas y prefirió no arriesgarse, no sabemos si en realidad tenía más de uno y los llegó usar… igual que no sabemos los planes que tenía para éste en particular.

Aomine recordaba vagamente uno de los primeros trabajos de la clase de literatura, un cuento de un señor que estaba enfermo y sabia que llegaría el punto en que no podría volver a valerse por sí mismo, el señor tenía un revolver con una sola bala y cada noche dejaba la pistola junto a su cama esperando el día en que estuviera demasiado débil para levantarse; no recordaba cómo terminaba la historia y tampoco entendía por qué hacían leer semejante cosa a unos chicos de preparatoria pero entendía por qué el protagonista de esa historia poseía el arma, de la misma manera que entendía lo que Midorima estaba insinuando.

―¿Por qué te importa?

―No me importa ―Shintarou se puso de pie y abrazó la Mokona contra su pecho, Aomine pudo ver un cambio en la expresión de sus ojos, ¿era miedo?―, pero imaginé lo que yo sentiría si Takao pasara por algo similar.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Aomine pasó a recoger a Sakurai, de su casa a la escuela haría una media hora caminando o menos de diez minutos en autobús pero nadie quería que el castaño hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios así que tomaron un taxi, transporte que era obscenamente costoso y se dividieron la tarifa entre ambos. El día transcurrió relativamente bien, le entregaron un justificante a los profesores de las clases a las que Sakurai faltó el viernes, justificante que el señor Midorima había proveído amablemente y en el que no mencionaba para nada que fuera debido a autolesiones pero con el cual excusaba su ausencia y explicaba que no podía participar en las actividades del club de básquetbol por al menos quince días, el profesor de historia incluso admitió de vuelta a Momoi y Aomine en su clase aunque no sin un discurso interminable sobre responsabilidades y la importancia de la escuela. Al termino de las clases se dirigieron al gimnasio para la práctica de basket y lo primero que vieron fue a Wakamatsu con cara de perro rabioso, Satsuki se iba a adelantar para tratar de explicar lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días pero Aomine no la dejó, fue él mismo con el capitán y después de llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie más pudiese escuchar le dijo todo lo que consideró prudente respecto a la situación, es decir se limitó a hablar de las autolesiones de Ryou, al final Wakamatsu se disculpó por las acusaciones que había hecho pero dejó bien en claro que seguía sin confiar en él y también hizo una pregunta que Aomine no se esperaba.

―¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes lo que siente por ti?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

―En realidad, lo es en parte ambos son mis kouhai y también busco lo mejor para el equipo…. Y Sakurai me cae bien, la verdad no lo quisiera ver deprimido si lo rechazas cruelmente, menos ahora que sé puede hacerse daño a sí mismo.

―¿Y quién dice que lo voy a rechazar cruelmente?

―¿Vas a ser amable?... ―arrugó la frente mientras trataba de procesar la respuesta de Aomine― No, espera ―arqueó exageradamente una ceja―, ¿te gusta Sakurai?

―Sí, ¿algún problema?

Después de eso Aomine se retiró y entró a la práctica, minutos después Wakamatsu se unió también aunque parecía conmocionado, tenía una cara diez veces peor que aquella vez cuando en broma le dijeron que el gobierno había prohibido la venta de yakisoba.

La práctica transcurrió sin mucha novedad, varios de los chicos resintieron la ausencia de Sakurai y al final todos fueron a decirle que lo necesitaban y que esperaban que se recuperara pronto de su «lesión», Sakurai les agradeció que se preocuparan por él y prometió no volver a hacer nada estúpido que le impidiera practicar y jugar, los chicos le dijeron que no era su culpa, después de todo los accidentes pasan, porque fue un accidente ¿verdad?, Sakurai se puso nervioso y todos voltearon a ver a Aomine, les tomó varios minutos a Satsuki y Wakamatsu hacer que se calmaran y dejaran de acosar a Ryou con preguntas aunque no pudieron evitar las miradas casi venenosas que le dirigían al moreno aunque bueno, no es como si Wakamatsu no le estuviera dirigiendo su propia mirada asesina.

Cuando por fin pudieron irse Sakurai dijo que prefería caminar, Aomine aceptó, no tenían prisa y si Ryou se sentía mal podían detenerse a descansar aunque sí lo obligó a darle su mochila. Sakurai recibió un mensaje de su mamá diciendo que iba a llegar tarde debido a una reunión de emergencia en el trabajo y su papá siempre llagaba hasta el anochecer, así que Aomine se invitó a quedarse con él durante la tarde, comieron algunas botanas que encontraron en la alacena ya que el castaño no debía cocinar y luego fueron a la sala, donde el sofá con la mancha de sangre ya había sido reemplazado; Ryou se puso a hacer la tarea y también le ayudó a Daiki a hacer la suya.

―En serio, no entiendo para qué me va a servir saber cómo calcular la velocidad a la que un cuerpo cae de un edificio de cinco pisos, no voy a ser un asesino profesional que tiene que medir su tiempo para escapar ―Aomine se quejaba.

―El hecho de que eso se puede interpretar como que puede ser un asesino pero no uno profesional es perturbador…. Y ese conocimiento le sirve a quienes quieren estudiar física, ingeniería o criminología.

―Bueno, yo no voy a ser nada de eso así que no me interesa.

―¿Ya sabe que va a estudiar? ―Sakurai tenía curiosidad.

―No estoy seguro de querer ir a la universidad, mi meta es ser un jugador profesional y si no puedo hacer eso creo que me uniría a la policía.

―Entonces podría estudiar criminología, los oficiales con títulos universitarios avanzan más rápido en sus carreras.

Amine gruñó por lo bajo y se puso a apretar los botones de su calculadora con furia mientras trataba de responder su cuaderno de trabajo de física. Sakurai miraba divertido mientras Aomine leía la teoría y luego miraba de nuevo los ejercicios como si le hubieran hecho una afrenta personal, de cierta forma era lindo pero Sakurai tenía buen corazón y volvió explicarle por enésima vez como resolver los benditos problemas.

Hubo un momento en el que dejaron la tarea a parte pues no estaban llegando a nada, Aomine encendió la televisión y Sakurai se sentó junto a él, el castaño estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de superar su incomodidad ―casi miedo― a estar muy cerca o ser tocado por Aomine, el moreno por supuesto olvidó que debía tener consideración al espacio personal de Ryou e inmediatamente pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del chico, Sakurai dio un respingo pero luego se calmó, al parecer no era tan difícil como en un principio pensaba pero entonces el moreno lo acercó más a su cuerpo en un intento de hacer que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

―No.

―Ryou, no te voy a hacer daño.

―Perdón, pero es que… no me siento bien estando tan cerca.

―Ok… ―Daiki retiró su brazo y se alejó un poco― ¿así está bien?

―No era necesario que, que...

El castaño estaba frustrado, por un momento se había sentido contento pero ese momento inmediatamente se arruinó.

―No era necesario ¿qué?

En ojos de Sakurai, Aomine tenía cara de fastidio ¿es que ya lo estaba hartando?

―¿Ryou? Mira, creo que si queremos que esto funcione debes decirme qué me está permitido hacer y qué no.

Sakurai asintió con inseguridad y se intentó relajar, no sabía a dónde iba con eso pero ya consideraba un triunfo que no le hubiese dicho nada hiriente.

―¿Puedo abrazarte?

¿Estaba pidiendo permiso? En definitiva eso era algo que debía atesorar, Aomine Daiki nunca, _nunca_ le pide permiso a nadie él hace lo que se le da la gana y Ryou sabía que estaba dejando su orgullo a un lado, más importante aún, lo estaba haciendo _por él_ además no era la primera vez que lo hacía pues había esperado a saber si era bien recibido antes de visitarlo después del incidente del viernes y ese solo descubrimiento bastó para darle algo de seguridad y la esperanza de que sí, tal vez la relación entre ellos dos ―lo que fuese que había entre ellos dos― podía funcionar.

―Sí ―contestó―… pero me gustaría que se asegurara de que sé lo que va a hacer y que me deje decidir a mí que tan cerca estaremos o que tan largo será el abrazo ―Sakurai se sorprendió a sí mismo, no pensaba que de verdad podría decirlo.

―No hay problema. Y ¿está bien si te tomo de la mano?

―Solo… solo si estamos en privado.

Aomine sonrió triunfante, entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de Sakurai, el chico volvió sentarse junto él e incluso recargó su cabeza ligeramente contra su hombro. Fue algo extraño al principio pero ambos chicos encontraron que se sentían a gusto.

―¿Ryou?

―¿Hmm?

―Necesito que me prometas algo.

―¿Qué?

―Que no vas a cortarte otra vez.

―Está bien.

―No, necesito que de verdad lo prometas y que también prometas que me vas a decir cada vez que sientas el impulso de hacerte daño.

―Eso va a ser más complicado ―el chico respondió honesta e inconscientemente.

―¿Por qué?

Sakurai no respondió, Aomine cambió de posición para poder velo a los ojos y lo tomó de ambas manos luego empezó a trazar lentamente círculos en sus muñecas con el pulgar, recordaba ese gesto de tiempo atrás cuando estaba en Teiko, una vez que Satsuki estaba muy alterada y llorando porque un idiota le había faltado el respeto y Kuroko hizo algo similar, aunque también la calmó diciéndole muchas cosas en ese tono tan especial que tiene para las personas cercanas, Tetsu era bueno leyendo a la gente y entendiendo los sentimientos todo lo contrario a él quien en esa ocasión en vez de quedarse junto a Satsuki salió a buscar al tipo que se quiso propasar con ella y terminó ganándose una suspensión por dejarle un ojo morado. Y ahora estaba aquí tratando de hacer algo en lo que no tenía experiencia alguna.

―Ryou, puedes decirme, ¿por qué es complicado?

Sakurai inhaló profundamente y desvió la mirada.

―Porque ese impulso ya se convirtió en una especie de ruido de fondo… siempre presente.

―¿Qué es lo que se siente?

―¿El impulso o el cortarse?

―Ambos.

Ryou adoptó una expresión neutral y empezó a hablar con esa voz monótona que tanto incomodaba a Daiki.

―La mayor parte del tiempo siento como si me estuviera asfixiando, cuando me corto puedo volver a respirar. Hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza, son como voces que no puedo hacer callar y todas esas voces dicen cosas hirientes y la única manera en que puedo calmarlas es haciéndome daño. Cortarme es… un sacrificio de sangre para que los demonios me den un momento para descansar.

―Lo siento.

―No es su culpa.

―No, siento no haberme dado cuenta.

Aomine casi instintivamente intentó abrazarlo pero se detuvo en el último momento esperando una señal de que estaba bien hacerlo, Sakurai lo miró con curiosidad para después sonreír sutilmente e inclinarse en busca de ese abrazo, estuvieron un rato así hasta que el castaño puso una mano sobre el pecho del moreno indicando que debía parar.

―No quiero que te cortes pero no se qué hacer para que dejes de pensar en ello.

―No tiene que hacer nada.

―Sé que puedo hacer algo ―Aomine volteó hacia la mesa y lo primero que vio fue un marcador permanente negro―. Ok, tengo una idea, tal vez es estúpida pero es algo.

―¿Eh?

―¿Te gusta el pastel?

―Sí, pero ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Aomine tomó el marcador y sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda de Sakurai escribió: ケ.

―¿Ke?

―Es la primera silaba, digamos que son como puntos.

―Sigo sin entender.

―Cada día que pase sin que te cortes voy a escribir una silaba hasta formar una palabra y si completo la palabra ganas lo que está escrito. Y bueno, pastel solo tiene dos silabas pero necesitas el simbolito de en medio.

―Por simbolito se se refiere a…

―Shush, si yo le quiero llamar simbolito, le voy a llamar simbolito.

Sakurai empezó a reír.

―¡Oi! No te burles de mí, no todos somos tan inteligentes y ya sé que esta idea no es nada brillante pero no tienes que…

Sakurai había tomado la mano de Aomine y ya no estaba riendo.

―Perdón, no me estaba burlando.

Daiki miró sus manos entrelazadas.

―¡Ah! Lo siento, usted está siendo respetuoso y me pide permiso para acercarse y yo….

―Nah, está bien ―Aomine tenía una sonrisa de idiota―, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

Gracias a la cara que puso Ryou esta vez fue el turno de reír para Daiki.

* * *

Esa noche mientras Sakurai jugaba con una pequeña navaja de sacapuntas e intentaba poner orden a sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de una cosa: nada había cambiado, a pesar de que su vida sufrió un vuelco y de que ahora tenía a Aomine todo seguía igual, seguía siendo la misma persona débil y detestable, el mismo nerd antisocial y el mismo torpe que entraba en pánico cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida y sus planes para el futuro. El chico volteó a ver su mano donde Aomine había marcado su primer «punto» para la recompensa de no cortarse, colocó justo al lado la pequeña navaja y trató de hacer una comparación entre ambos: uno era familiar, reconfortante a su propia manera, adictivo y frío; el otro era extraño e incierto pero quería considerarlo la prueba de que no estaba solo, de que había alguien a quien le importaba, alguien a quien no le molestaban todos sus defectos. Ahora había alguien por quien quería empezar a rehacer su vida, necesitaba sanar para poder amarlo sin reparo alguno, para poder apreciar la vida junto a él y junto a sus amigos, porque el chico también sabía que Momoi ya era una parte fundamental y especial de su mundo. Sakurai guardó la navaja y por una vez dormir de noche fue fácil, por una vez no hubo pesadillas y pudo descansar.

* * *

**Holis, perdón por actualizar hasta ahorita, lo que pasa es que la semana pasada no tuve tiempo de trabajar en este fic porque estamos en temporada de finales en la uni y para colmo un profe adelantó la entrega de un trabajo final y así de que fue el caos T-T**

**Y el sábado, bueno el sábado si mandé todo a la versh y me fui al cine a ver X-Men: Days of Future Past =w=**

**Pido una disculpa por adelantado ya que probablemente también me tarde con la siguiente actualización, los finales todavía no terminan pero ahora sí prometo no irme de vaga por allí sin antes tratar de escribir algo xP**

**Muchas gracias a por leer y también gracias a las personas bonitas que dejan review y me alegran el día. Cuídense, los quiero y si también están en finales aquí les dejo un hechizo para la buena suerte:**

**＋+(ﾉ´▽`)ﾉ+＋ fusososo~ ***


	5. Chapter 5

Tres marcas sobre el dorso de su mano que leían la palabra «pastel», Sakurai sonreía mientras se servía un segundo vaso de jugo después de terminar su desayuno; todavía faltaba un rato para que Aomine llegara para ir juntos a la escuela pero lo que más lo ilusionaba de ese día es que el moreno había prometido que después de la practica irían por su recompensa y se preguntaba si estaría bien considerarlo como una cita. Un ruido en la parte de atrás de la casa le indicó que su madre estaba en la lavandería y por más normal que fuera la actividad Sakurai odiaba estar cerca en caso de que…

―¡Otra vez!

En caso de que eso pasara y ahora era demasiado tarde para salir de la casa, no habría escape hasta que su madre dejara de despotricar contra el mundo.

―Otra vez, mira esto.

La mujer puso sobre la mesa el recibo de un restaurante, por las cosas enlistadas era sumamente obvio que la cuenta era por lo consumido por dos personas. Por más que Sakurai tratara de prepararse mentalmente para este tipo de momentos cada vez que tenía frente e él a su madre irradiando odio el chico entraba en pánico.

―Tu padre al menos debería tener la decencia de esconder sus inmoralidades pero no, le importa un carajo lo que tú o yo podamos pensar o sentir, el muy maldito hace esto para humillarnos, nos restriega en la cara que tiene una amante. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y tiene el descaro de irse a… ―la mujer soltó una sarta de insultos incoherentes― ¿tú crees que nos quiere? ¿tú crees que nos quiere? No le importa su familia, si le importara no se pasaría todo el día fuera.

―Tal vez… tal vez fue una cena de trabajo.

―¿Te pones de su parte?

―¡No! No.

―Pues entonces abre los ojos, tu padre en vez de pasar tiempo contigo se va a buscar zorras.

La madre de Ryou rompió el recibo y siguió con su monólogo, el muchacho se concentraba en bloquear sus palabras y respirar, tenía ganas de llorar y sentía nauseas, ahora parecía una mala idea haber tomado el desayuno pero no se atrevía a ir al baño por miedo de que su madre creyera que la estaba ignorando. Afortunadamente la mujer tenía que ir al trabajo y una vez se hubo retirado Ryou corrió al baño, se dejó caer en piso frente al retrete y vomitó; después se sentó en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas las lagrimas fluyendo libremente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, el pecho le dolía, era casi como si su corazón quisiera explotar. Una vez que se empezó a sentir mejor se lavó los dientes varias veces pero después de la quinta ya no sabía si el sabor amargo en su boca seguía siendo debido al vomito o ya lo estaba imaginando; se lavó la cara y luego subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pues se sentía sucio, habría preferido bañarse también pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Una vez estuvo listo fue otra vez a la cocina y tomó una bebida hidratante, esta ayudó a que el sabor amargo en su boca se fuera y a que su estomago se sintiera mejor pero aún estaba muy ansioso. Fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó, Sakurai tomó un respiro y abrió la puerta; Aomine lo saludó como siempre pero luego se le quedó viendo de una forma muy intimidante.

―Ryou, ¿estás bien?

―Uh… ¿qué?

―Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿estuviste llorando?

Sakurai suspiró y sonrió.

―No, pero me quedé hasta tarde leyendo un libro, debe ser por eso.

―¿Seguro?

―S-sí.

―Mañana te quitan las suturas, cualquier herida nueva quedará expuesta.

―No me he cortado ―Sakurai lo miró desafiante―, jamás le mentiría.

«Al menos no sobre eso» añadió mentalmente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Aomine se relajó y acarició la mejilla del castaño con los nudillos de sus dedos.

―Bien, porque no quiero que me mientas, _nunca_.

Ryou, con una sensación incomoda en el pecho, respondió haciendo eco de sus palabras:

―Nunca.

* * *

Tomaron el autobús, este iba lleno y tuvieron que irse de pie. Sakurai, absorto en sus pensamientos seguía nervioso y aunque su mente divagaba en cómo pasaría la tarde con Aomine la ilusión que tenia al amanecer se había empañado con algunas ideas que le causaban incomodidad pues, si él pensaba en considerar lo que habían planeado como una cita ¿significaba eso que tal vez Aomine pensaba lo mismo? Y si era así… ¿cómo se supone que debería comportarse?, ¿de qué estaba bien hablar?, ¡Dios! ¿Intentaría besarlo?, no, no bebía de estar pensando en eso, no es que le desagradara la idea de besar a su compañero, al contrario era algo con lo que había fantaseado más de una vez pero le angustiaba que ese momento llegara, estaba seguro de que no era bueno besando, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había sido besado y no estaba seguro si contaban aquellas en que estuvo demasiado asustado para corresponder el beso, las veces que ese chico… Sakurai sacudió la cabeza, otra vez empezaba a sentirse mal ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo? Una idea empezó a surgir desde lo más oscuro de su mente: _¿Qué clase de persona se acuesta con alguien a quien ni siquiera había besado antes?_ Y ¿qué pensaba Aomine de él? Su mente le respondió con una vivida imagen del moreno diciendo: «_Le abriste las piernas a un extraño en tu segunda cita pero a mí ni siquiera me dejas tocarte» _y luego volvió ese horrible recuerdo de estar en una cama en una habitación que no era la suya con un chico besándolo sin consideración alguna mientras lo desvestía y después mirándolo con desprecio al encontrar sus cicatrices, sin embargo su mente le jugó un truco muy sucio pues este no era su recuerdo, ahora a quien veía haciéndole eso era a Aomine, era también Aomine quien le decía que no estaba de humor para educar vírgenes y quien lo tomaba del hombro para hacer que se volteara. Fue entonces que las risitas de unas chicas lo sacaron de sus pesadillas diurnas, lo estaban observando, una de ellas guardó algo apresuradamente en su mochila y le sonrió tímidamente, eran chicas de su misma escuela según pudo reconocer por el uniforme, una segunda chica le arrebató el objeto que había escondido, era un celular, ¿le habían tomado una foto?, confundido volteó a ver a su compañero y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de que Aomine tenía un brazo alrededor de su espalda, el pulgar apoyado en su cinto; inmediatamente le dio un codazo y se alejó de un salto pero se tropezó con los pies de otro de los pasajeros, casi se cae pero Aomine lo sostuvo del brazo hasta que recuperó el equilibrio para luego mirarlo con cara de «¿ya terminaste de intentar matarnos a ambos?» pero el chico se limitó a pedirle disculpas a él y a las personas que había incomodado.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la escuela Aomine le exigió una explicación, Sakurai, sonrojado y sin hacer contacto visual le explicó que a) lo había abrazado en público, b) sí, era inapropiado hacerlo al menos de esa manera en que solo las parejas lo hacen… no, no se lo dijo desde un principio porque pensó que era obvio y c) alguien los había visto y al parecer tomaron una fotografía.

―La verdad no sé por qué te importa tanto lo que los demás piensen, además lo hice porque me preocupaba que te lastimaras si alguien te empujaba o si el autobús daba un movimiento brusco y no es como si te hubiera besado frente a esas personas como para que lo primero que piensen es que somos pareja ―el moreno se sentía molesto, intentaba no demostrarlo pero estaba fallando miserablemente―. Y si lo piensan ¿qué?, ¿acaso no lo somos?

―No lo sé.

El tono de decepción en la voz de Sakurai alarmó a Aomine.

―Ryou, ¿por qué dices que no lo sabes?

―Yo… No importa ―contestó con la voz quebrada y se apresuró a entrar al salón de clases.

―¡Ryou!

Habían llegado a tiempo, el profesor entró justo después de ellos y Aomine ya no hizo el intento de hablar con el castaño. Sakurai se pasó las clases como un zombi, no participó voluntariamente y cuando alguno de los profesores le preguntaba algo le tomaba un momento de confusión el contestar, estaba escuchando pero era como si la clase fuera un eco distante mientras que sus pensamientos involuntariamente ocupaban el centro de su atención. Cuando sonó la campana para el receso Sakurai salió del salón sin esperar a Momoi o Aomine, el moreno quería seguirlo pero Momoi lo detuvo para preguntarle que estaba pasando.

―No tengo la menor idea Satsuki, por eso necesito hablar con él.

―¿Pasó algo inusual en la mañana cuando fuiste a recogerlo?

―No, bueno… tenía los ojos rojos, pero dijo que se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo un libro ¿crees que haya mentido?

―No es su costumbre decir mentiras pero ―la chica parecía estar recordando algo―, si sus padres se pelearon es posible que haya inventado una excusa, su familia es como un tema tabú, de hecho me sorprendió que haya sido tan abierto al mostrarnos esas fotografías de sus abuelos.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

―Tenía la esperanza de que se animara a hablar de eso contigo. Pero bueno, estamos haciendo suposiciones ¿pasó alguna otra cosa?

―Le molestó que lo tomara de la cintura estando en público y luego dijo que no sabía si éramos pareja.

―Ok… estoy segura de que estas omitiendo unas cien cosas pero lo más desconcertante allí es que él no esté seguro de la relación que hay entre ustedes, ¿Qué no le pediste que fuera tu novio cuando te le confesaste?

―Uh, no.

―¡¿Eh?!

―Mierda.

Aomine salió en busca de Ryou, se sentía un idiota, estaba dando muchas cosas por sentado cuando en realidad debería haber hecho lo posible por aclararlas. Su única experiencia en una relación fue con Kuroko y en realidad nunca se pusieron a hablar para decidir si querían empezar formalmente una relación, simplemente fue algo que pasó: un día estaban en un parque esperando a Kise para un juego amistoso con unos vecinos pero todos habían decidido llegar tarde y no los culpaban, el calor era espantoso y Kuroko y él se habían refugiado bajo la sombra de un árbol pero aun así se estaban cocinando, Aomine no lo soportó y sacó su botella de agua pero en vez de beberla la utilizó para mojarse el cabello, Kuroko lo regaño diciendo que era un desperdicio y que además solo lograría enfermarse, Aomine respondió blandiendo la botella frente al ojiceleste haciendo que su cara y la parte superior de su playera quedaran empapadas, durante un microsegundo Aomine pensó que sería asesinado pues Tetsu sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba pero en vez de eso iniciaron una batalla por la botella y terminaron riendo a pesar de haber desperdiciado dos litros de agua, luego de pronto se miraron a los ojos y lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban besándose; para cuando Kise por fin se dignó a llegar los encontró en una banca, Aomine acostado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Kuroko y jugando con sus manos entrelazadas. Pero con Ryou necesitaba hablar, en definitiva necesitaban hablar bastante.

Daiki tardó la mitad del receso para encontrarlo, después de haber perdido mucho tiempo en lugares extraños se quiso dar contra la pared cuando recordó que debería haber empezado por la biblioteca; lo encontró sentado solo en una de las mesas de estudio con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados y un libro abierto frente a él.

―Ryou ―el moreno susurró―, necesito que vengas conmigo… por favor.

Sakurai levantó la cabeza y asintió, tenía una mirada vacía que provocó que a Aomine se le encogiera el corazón, no le dirigió la palabra se limitó a seguirlo hasta su azotea favorita. Una vez allí Aomine vio que Sakurai estaba temblando, sabía que no era la mejor idea subir a la azotea pues como Momoi llevaba semanas recordándole: todavía estaban en invierno, pero quería un lugar privado y familiar. Daiki se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo colocó sobre los hombros del castaño, luego lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guió hasta una pared cercana donde se pudieron proteger un poco del viento.

―Quiero que seas mi novio ―empezó Aomine―, perdón si no lo dejé claro, creí que lo había dejado claro…

Sakurai bajó la mirada e hizo un signo negativo con la cabeza.

―¿Eso es un no?

―Aomine-san, creo que aún estamos a tiempo de evitar seguir con esto ―la voz de Sakurai denotaba algo de dolor―, usted puede tener a quien quiera, chico o chica, cualquiera sería feliz de…

―¡No quiero a cualquiera! Te quiero a ti.

―Usted puede conseguir a alguien mejor.

Aomine estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―Mira, no se con que basura te hayan llenado la cabeza tus ex o tu familia o los idiotas a tu alrededor, pero aquí el que debería estar diciendo eso soy yo ―el moreno extendió una mano para tocar el rostro del chico pero vio la expresión de alarma en sus ojos y se detuvo―. Perdón y también por lo que pasó en la mañana debí preguntarte si estaba bien o no hacerlo, es que… ¡Dios! ―Aomine lo miró anhelante― No lo vayas a tomar a mal pero me estoy muriendo por tocarte, por favor ¿puedo acariciar tu rostro? ¿Solo por un segundo?

―Aomine-san, usted… ¿usted quiere tener sexo conmigo?

―¿Qué?

La pregunta tomó a Daiki completamente desprevenido; la expresión vacua en los ojos del castaño y el tono monótono de voz con la que la dijo le causaron escalofríos.

―Si eso es lo que quiere no tiene que seguir con esto ―el chico levantó la mano izquierda mostrando las marcas en el dorso de esta―, simplemente pídamelo, no voy a decir que no aunque le advierto que soy un inútil en la cama.

―No, no quiero tener sexo contigo ―Aomine estaba consternado― no ahora, sino más adelante cuando ambos estemos listos.

―¿Se refiere a que… a que está dispuesto a esperar hasta que yo me sienta cómodo con la idea de hacerlo?

―Sí, yo no quiero que sea solo un acostón y ya, quiero que podamos hacer el amor.

Sakurai lo miró, había duda escrita en su rostro, Aomine pensó que al menos era mejor que el vacío de hace un momento.

―¿Lo ha hecho antes?

―He tenido sexo… pero nunca ha habido sentimientos de por medio.

―Si no hubo sentimientos involucrados con sus parejas anteriores ¿por qué sería diferente conmigo?

Aomine le dirigió una mirada extraña, no estaba enojado y en definitiva eso no era apatía, parecía casi vulnerable. Sakurai lo vio frotarse la cara con ambas manos y luego sentarse en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared.

―Siéntate Ryou.

El castaño obedeció, la petición del moreno había sonado más como una súplica que como una orden.

―Perdón si….

―Maldita sea, no has hecho nada malo no pidas perdón.

Aomine suspiró pesadamente y se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que cuando empezó hablar Sakurai se sobresalto por la repentina perturbación del silencio.

―Esa es una parte de mi vida que prefería no contarte pero si necesitas saberlo lo haré… aunque primero tengo que empezar aclarando que la única relación en la que estado anteriormente fue con Tetsu y fue algo completamente inocente, nunca hicimos nada sexual ―hubo una pequeña pausa―. Las personas con las que me he acostado eran en su mayoría extraños… ¡Agh! Me hice sonar como si fuera un promiscuo, solo lo he hecho con siete personas… Dios ―de pronto sonó horrorizado―, siete personas, tal vez sí lo sea, y… lo hice para hacer enojar a mi padre.

Aomine volteó a ver a su compañero, esperaba que estuviera enojado o asqueado, pero solo pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

―En las últimas semanas de secundaria mamá encontró una fotografía en la que Tetsu y yo nos estamos besando… ni siquiera sé por qué la conservaba ya llevábamos meses separados; y lo primero que mi padre hizo al enterarse de que su hijo era homosexual fue llevarme a un motel para que tuviera sexo con una prostituta, yo me negué y le dije que era un idiota… no soy gay soy bisexual, pero él no parecía poder entender el concepto y me encerró en esa asquerosa habitación. Por suerte la chica que se supone iba a «arreglarme» resultó ser una buena persona, había escuchado la discusión y dijo que no tenía que hacer nada, ella le mentiría a papá cuando regresara… yo me quedé sentado en la cama mirando hacia el vacio mientras ella me contaba sobre su familia, sus amigos, su casa… tenía una hermanita a la que tenia años de no ver y que estaba bajo el cuidado de su abuela, creo que sus padres habían muerto; ella vivía en un apartamento con dos de sus amigas… ya no recuerdo lo demás, pero lo que sí recuerdo es su cara, era bonita y la verdad no creo que fuera mayor de edad.

»Después de eso le dejé de halar a papá, estaba furioso y cuando unos días antes de terminar la escuela un chico se me insinuó aproveché la oportunidad, lo llevé a casa y tuve sexo con él pero mi familia lo ignoró. Luego llegaron las vacaciones y empecé a salir más de lo acostumbrado, quería estar lejos… conocí a diferentes personas y cada chico que tenía el mas mínimo interés en mi se volvía parte de mi rabieta contra papá. Finalmente un día me llamó a su despacho y me informó que era una vergüenza para la familia, que le daba asco, que no quería que viviera más en su casa y que estaría feliz de desconocerme como su hijo, desheredarme y encerrarme una institución mental pero mamá le había suplicado que no lo hiciera. Dos días después ya estaba viviendo en mi actual apartamento; mamá me aseguró que se encargaría de que tuviera todo y que papá había aceptado cubrir los gastos de mis estudios hasta que me graduara de la universidad siempre y cuando no volviera a poner un pie en su casa, después me entregó una tarjeta de crédito y se fue.

Sakurai estaba conmocionado, los padres de Aomine prácticamente lo habían abandonado, era algo atroz, sin embargo lo que Aomine hizo no era mejor.

―Me arrepiento de lo que hice ―continuó el moreno―, pero quiero que sepas que le dejé bien claro a cada uno de esos chicos que no estaba interesado en nada más que algo de una noche; aunque claro eso no quita el hecho de que los haya utilizado ―Aomine tomó un momento para observar a Sakurai, el castaño seguía esperando pacientemente a que siguiera con su historia―. Luego empezó la preparatoria y te conocí a ti… honestamente en un principio me hacías enojar pero mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos la ira se fue y… empezaste a tener el efecto contrario en mí, hacías que me relajara, que bajara la guardia ―frunció el seño―, cuando se lo conté a Satsuki ella dijo unas cosas muy muy raras de tu alma cantándole a mi fiera interior para que durmiera. Como sea, no solo logras calmarme, tú me haces feliz; ya te he dicho que eres importante para mí, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

Aomine había terminado de hablar, ahora solo esperaba lo que Sakurai tuviese que decir.

―Lo que su familia hizo fue horrible, no puedo imaginar lo doloroso que debió haber sido para usted.

―Fue más ira que dolor, mis padres nunca fueron muy cercanos, prácticamente fui criado por mis niñeras y por la familia de Satsuki.

―Entiendo, pero… nada de eso es una excusa para tratar a los demás como si fueran cosas.

―No lo estoy usando como excusa ¿Estás enojado?

―No.

El castaño se acerco y se aferro de su brazo, Aomine no comprendía.

―Perdón por haberlo hecho hablar de eso… y perdón por las cosas que dije, usted no ha hecho nada como para ganarse mi desconfianza. Hoy no ha sido un buen día, estaba alterado y empecé a pensar cosas que no tienen sentido.

―No, yo debí haber…

―¿Leído mi mente? Hasta donde sé la Generación de los Milagros son unos monstruos del basquetbol no los X-Men, así que ni usted ni nadie tiene poderes telepáticos.

Aomine volteó a ver a su compañero y sonrió sutilmente.

―No conoces a Akashi.

―Bueno, él _casi_ los tiene pero ese no es mi punto ―suspiró―. En la mañana yo le mentí, sí había estado llorando pero no quería hablar de ello… todavía no quiero hablar de ello, es algo tonto.

Sakurai creyó que su situación familiar comparada con la de Aomine no era algo por lo que debía quejarse, a pesar de que sus padres no eran perfectos se preocupaban por él.

―Si es lo suficientemente malo como para hacerte llorar entonces no es tonto. Satsuki me dijo que es difícil para ti el hablar de tu familia, si fue algo relacionado con ellos no te voy a presionar para que me digas, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir ¿entendido?

―S-sí.

Sakurai se arrodillo al lado de Aomine y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el moreno inmediatamente se abrazó a su cintura para acercarlo más, no protestó pero cuando Aomine le rozó el cuello con la punta de su nariz sintió un escalofrío extrañamente placentero por el cual se quedó paralizado un momento antes de romper el abrazo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el as de Touou cuando vio la extraña expresión y el rostro ruborizado de su compañero.

―No, na-nada.

―Ryou ―dijo en un tono de advertencia.

―Es que cuando usted rozó mi cuello de esa manera, y-yo…

―Oh, ¿estuvo mal?

―No, es que… eso s-se… se sintió bien.

Aomine sonrió de lado, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo.

―Si quieres puedo volver a hacerlo ―dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él―, y esta vez usar mis labios.

Pero Aomine no recibió respuesta de Sakurai porque en ese momento escuchó un grito de alarma y alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente.

―¡Aomine Daiki! ―era Momoi, enojada y sosteniendo un enorme libro en sus manos― ¡No estés acosando a Sakurai!

―¡No lo estoy acosando! ―dijo Daiki cubriéndose la frente con ambas manos debido al dolor― ¡¿Y por qué tenias que golpearme con el libro de literatura?¡, ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

―¡Te lo tendrías bien merecido! ―le gritó antes de voltear a ver a ver al otro chico―. Sakurai-kun, ¿Estás bien?

―E-estoy bien. No era necesario que hiciera eso ― El pobre muchacho estaba sumamente avergonzado de que Momoi los hubiese encontrado en esa situación.

―Ya ves Satsuki, a la otra piénsalo dos veces antes de interrumpirnos ―interrumpió el moreno quien ya se había puesto de pie y estaba ayudando a Sakurai a hacer lo mismo.

―Cállate, Daiki ―le contestó la chica mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volverlo a golpear―. Ya se perdieron la clase de cálculo, mas les vale que no pase lo mismo con la que sigue, ya saben que si sus promedios bajan los van a sacar del equipo.

Aomine bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras Sakurai se disculpaba.

―Terminen lo que sea que estaban haciendo y vayan a clases o le pediré al entrenador que los deje fuera del próximo partido―sentenció la chica antes de retirarse.

Sakurai le entregó a Aomine su saco y cuando se lo hubo puesto se acercó a él para acomodar su corbata y el cuello de su camisa.

―Ryou, ¿puedo tocarte? ―preguntó Aomine, el castaño había iniciado el contacto pero aún así quería estar seguro.

―Sí.

Fue un poco más agresivo de lo que en un principio intentaba: Daiki empujó a su compañero para que su espalda estuviera contra la pared luego tomó su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra retiraba el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Habría retrocedido si veía algún signo de incomodidad en Ryou pero en lugar de eso sintió como el chico llevaba tímidamente las manos a sus costados y se aferraba a él. Sabía que aquella pequeña caricia en el cuello había sido agradable para el muchacho pero Aomine prefirió por esta vez no repetirla y en su lugar hizo algo similar pero rozando su mejilla; sonrió al notar como el chico cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba a él con más fuerza y suavemente deposito un beso en su sien izquierda antes de separarse un poco.

―Aomine-san ―dijo Sakurai, mirándolo a los ojos.

―¿Sí?

―Quiero que seamos novios.

Daiki, al escuchar esas palabras literalmente se abalanzó sobre Ryou cual felino sobre su presa para besarlo, pero el chico gracias a sus reflejos logró cubrirse la boca con la mano y el moreno tuvo que conformarse con darle un beso en la nariz y otro en la frente. Para Sakurai había sido un pequeño susto pero a los pocos segundos se tranquilizó, en verdad le agradaba la forma tierna en que Aomine había besado su rostro y la manera en que lo miraba.

* * *

Fueron a clases y después a practica aunque Wakamatsu tuvo que llamarle la atención a Aomine varias veces por estar distrayéndose mirando a Sakurai; el moreno estaba curioso pues su novio se pasó todo el rato con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras apuntaba algo en un cuaderno y él quería saber qué rayos estaba escribiendo. Sin embargo su curiosidad no se vio recompensada pues mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa por más que insistió el chico le dijo que no iba a dejar que leyera nada, era algo privado y él debía de respetarlo.

Por petición de Sakurai aplazaron su cita hasta el fin de semana así que esa tarde se la pasaron acurrucados en el sofá viendo anime. Aomine aún no lograba hacer que el chico se sentara sobre sus piernas pero le alegraba el hecho de que ya no se sobresaltaba tanto al ser abrazado o tocado, suponía que anteriormente temía el contacto físico porque imaginaba que inevitablemente conduciría a situaciones sexuales así que por el momento lo mejor que habían hecho era haber quitado esa opción del menú; Aomine no tenía ningún problema con esperar pues él mismo no se sentía preparado para hacer algo así con la persona que amaba.

* * *

**Okay… quería que este capítulo fuera algo lindo pero la neta no estaba con el mejor humor para escribir cosas muy románticas así que por eso decidí meter la historia de Aomine de una vez, ahora ya saben por qué vive solo :i**

**Pero no ya en serio en el siguiente capítulo les tengo que compensar el angst de éste u_u**

**btw la escena del autobús está inspirada en algo que vi en el transmetro de acá por mi rancho solo que fue entre dos chicas y la chava a la que iban abrazando no se daba cuenta porque iba súper distraída con el celular, es más ni se dio cuenta de que su novia le dio un besito en el hombro ―traía blusa de tirantes― y asdfgh se veían tan adorables que hasta me daban ganas de tomarles una foto x3 … ok ya, nadie quiere escuchar las aventuritas de la autora en el transporte público xP**

**Gracias por leer y gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar review y recuerden que hoy es el cumpleaños de Fujimaki-sensei espero que lo hayan celebrado viendo su episodio favorito de KnB ~**


	6. Chapter 6

El sábado, antes de las tres, Aomine estaba esperando en el lugar en que había quedado de encontrarse con Sakurai. Se acomodó la chaqueta con algo de enfado pues terminó vistiendo algo de lo que Momoi le insistía le quedaba bien ―algo que él jamás admitiría incluso si lo torturaban― y presentía que la chica tendría sus modos de darse cuenta simplemente para fastidiarlo. No esperó mucho tiempo cuando vio a Sakurai cruzar la calle e ir hacia donde estaba, extrañamente traía consigo el maletín de la laptop.

―Aomine-san, perdón por llegar tarde.

―Llegas justo a tiempo. Pero ¿por qué traes eso? ―dijo señalando el maletín.

―Fui a la Biblioteca Oriental y necesitaba algo donde guardar unas fotocopias… pensé que tendría tiempo de volver a casa para no traer esto cargando pero me encontré con uno de los bibliotecarios que me conoce y estuvimos platicando un rato.

―¿La biblioteca?, ¿en sábado? ¿Acaso tenemos una tarea importante de la que no me acuerde?

―No ―rió―, es una investigación que hago por gusto personal.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Folklor. Y es la única biblioteca en Tokio donde tienen un libro que estuve buscando por meses.

Aomine sentía que ya previamente había una conexión entre Sakurai y esa biblioteca, guardó silencio un momento intentando recordar mientras ambos caminaban.

―¡Sí! tenias el código de un libro apuntado en una de las notas en tu diario bajo el nombre de esa biblioteca.

Aomine pudo ver como la sonrisa de Sakurai se desvanecía y se maldijo internamente por ser tan insensible.

―Sí, es del mismo libro que estaba hablando.

―¿Y por qué es tan especial?

―Es un libro de Ichinomiya Kantarou, un folklorista bastante interesante pues él de verdad creía en los seres sobrenaturales y ese libro en particular habla de su supuesta relación de amistad con dos youkai y… ¡ah!, lo siento no quiero aburrirlo.

Sakurai bajó la mirada y se quedó callado.

―En realidad es interesante ―dijo Aomine― pero, ¿por qué lo investigas? ¿Estás escribiendo algo?

―Sí… bueno, tengo planeado empezar a trabajar en un manga durante vacaciones y utilizo esa información como referencia para algunas cosas.

Aomine sabía que el pasatiempo del chico era dibujar maga e incluso Momoi le había contado sobre algunos de estos pero él todavía no tenía la oportunidad de ver por si mismo alguna de las creaciones de Sakurai.

―¿Por qué es que nunca he visto ninguno de tus manga?

―No son muy buenos, no tiene por qué molestarse en leer mis tonterías.

―Tonterías o no, me gustaría leerlos.

―Entiendo… le prestaré algunos si es lo que desea.

―Oye, tampoco te estoy obligando.

―Lo sé ―sonrió sutilmente―, solo que Momoi-san es la única persona a la que le he mostrado mi trabajo últimamente, aún no me acostumbro a que los demás se interesen en ello.

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a un parque, el día era relativamente agradable pues aunque estaba nublado la temperatura era mayor que en días previos y era parte del plan de Aomine hacer que Sakurai caminara un rato entre «cosas bonitas» pues observar cosas bonitas como flores u obras de arte era algo que animaba a las personas, o eso es lo que decía el todo poderoso Internet. Aomine pudo haber elegido un museo pero cuando buscó las exposiciones que había sintió que eran de cosas muy extrañas por lo que las flores sonaban como una mejor idea y aunque no había muchas flores en esa época del año, la naturaleza seguía siendo algo bonito ¿verdad?, además era mejor alejarse de las flores porque las flores atraen abejas y Aomine en definitiva no quería esas cosas cerca; también a Sakurai le vendría bien algo de aire fresco pues prácticamente estuvo encerrado una semana sin salir más que a la escuela pero ahora le habían retirado las suturas, el señor Midorima confirmó que las heridas estaban cicatrizando bien y que podía ir aumentando sus actividades poco a poco aunque todavía le quedaba una semana para poder reintegrarse a las prácticas de básquetbol.

Aomine estaba contento pues después de un mini discurso de convencimiento digno de un abogado de Harvard consiguió que el chico hablara de sus pasatiempos con más confianza y logró ver cierto brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera mientras le contaba sobre varias cosas que había leído, se preguntó si eso era a lo que se referían al decir que las personas son más hermosas al hablar de algo que realmente aman. Aomine también había visto pequeños indicios de esa emoción algunas veces cuando el equipo se reunía después de un partido a comentar sus opiniones sobre el juego, pero claro él tenía que ser Aomine Daiki a quien le molestaba que perdieran el tiempo tratando de encontrar los puntos buenos del equipo contrario pues ¿de que les servía si de todas maneras ellos habían sido mejores? Además ni siquiera hablaban de estrategias, casi parecía una plática entre aficionados y él prefería retirarse diciendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar sus idioteces; ahora se preguntaba si Sakurai alguna vez se relajó lo suficiente con Wakamatsu, Imayoshi y Susa como para hablar libremente y si era así sentía celos de las personas que pudieron ver esa expresión tan encantadora antes que él.

Durante su caminata vieron un par de aves posadas sobre una lámpara de piedra y Sakurai se acercó a tomarles una fotografía pero cuando Aomine lo siguió las aves salieron volando; Sakurai sin embargo le sonrió y le paso su celular, Aomine pudo ver una foto perfecta de los dos pájaros, uno estaba de perfil y el otro de espaldas a la cámara y volteando hacia un lado.

―Eran un par de rabilargos ―dijo Sakurai―, son muy bonitos ¿verdad?

―Sí, ¿pero cómo rayos pudiste tomar la fotografía?

―Me muevo rápido… supongo ―dijo mientras guardaba el celular y seguía caminando.

Casi no había nadie en el parque y Aomine tuvo una idea: se acercó más a Sakurai y lo tomó de la mano.

―Nadie nos está viendo ―aseguró el moreno al ver que su compañero se ponía nervioso.

―E-está bien.

Pero para Aomine no estaba bien, Sakurai seguía agitado así que hizo que se detuvieran y sin soltarlo de la mano se puso frente a él.

―Puedes voltear a tu alrededor ―comenzó― no hay nadie cerca. Sé que dijiste que podíamos hacer esto solo cuando estuviéramos en privado y bueno, no estamos en privado pero estamos prácticamente solos.

―Uhm, sí, lo sé… en realidad no estoy nervioso por eso.

―¿Entonces?

―Es que estaba pensando…

―¿Qué?

Sakurai con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo bastante evidente no dijo nada, Aomine lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la mirada y se inclinó para que sus frentes se tocaran.

―Ok… habíamos quedado en que no puedo leer mentes así que cualquier cosa que quieras que haga la tienes que poner en palabras.

Cuando Sakurai retrocedió Aomine se decepcionó un poco, solo un poco, pues estaba consiente de no haber respetado sus límites haciendo que se pusiera nervioso al forzar el contacto entre ellos. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando el chico se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Aomine sonrió cuando Sakurai tiró no muy sutilmente de su brazo para urgirlo a seguir caminando.

* * *

Cuando se encontraban sentados a la mesa en un café, Sakurai, aún sin tocar su pastel de fresa miraba a su alrededor con un poco de confusión.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Aomine―. Si no te sientes bien podemos pedir que pongan esto para llevar ―dijo bajando la voz.

―No, estoy bien. Solo me preguntaba cómo es que usted conoce este lugar, no me parece que le guste mucho este tipo de ambiente.

El local era bastante acogedor, en una esquina había un sofá y varios sillones alrededor de una mesa de centro de cristal donde varios chicos y chicas estaban sentados platicando y observando a dos de sus compañeros jugar shogi, las mesas y sillas en el resto del local parecían no combinar pero de alguna manera todo el conjunto se veía bastante bien, cerca de la barra estaba un estante con libros que la gente podía tomar libremente para leer y sobre la barra un enorme gato negro dormía su siesta.

―Ok ―comenzó Aomine―, antes de que te hagas ilusiones… no, no soy un intelectual de closet.

―Sus calificaciones pueden confirmar eso.

Sakurai rió.

―¡Oi! ―Aomine quería sonar ofendido pero esa era la verdad; además la risa de Sakurai era demasiado hermosa como para molestarse por ello.

―Lo siento.

―Al menos no me ha ido tan mal como para que me echen del equipo.

―Cierto.

Sakurai tomó el tenedor y probó el primer bocado de su pastel.

―Wow, esto está delicioso.

―Sí ―confirmó Aomine―, por eso te traje aquí. Veras, Satsuki suele obligarme a acompañarla a ir de compras o de paseo y una vez nos medio perdimos y encontramos este lugar, Satsuki insistió en que quería entrar, yo estaba molesto dije que no quería nada así que ella ordenó por mí y solo diré que cuando probé esa cosa rara creí estar comiendo del manjar de los dioses. Satsuki pidió otra cosa pero a juzgar por los ruidos casi sexuales que estaba haciendo supongo que su postre también estaba bueno.

―Y yo supongo que «esa cosa rara» es el mismo _mont blanc_ que ordenó hoy.

―Sí. Ya estas dentro del secreto y novio mío o no, si le dices a alguien más haré que conozcas el infierno.

Aomine lo estaba diciendo en broma obviamente pero a Sakurai le tomo un par de segundos procesarlo y otros más reírse de sí mismo por haberse asustado. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de clase y de equipo se había ido acostumbrando al carácter del moreno pero no fue sido sino hasta esa última semana que empezó a conocer algunos de los rasgos más ocultos de su personalidad como por ejemplo: podía ser paciente y considerado, podía tener formas extrañas de expresar lo que pensaba algunas veces de manera brillante y otras era como si un niño pequeño estuviera hablando a través de él y también había entendido que no se daba cuenta de lo amenazador que a veces podía parecer aun sin proponérselo.

― Su secreto está a salvo… aunque es una valiosa pieza de información―dijo el castaño antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

Sakurai no era el único que había aprendido cosas de su compañero, Aomine seguía asombrándose pues el chico lindo y tímido poseía un ingenio agudo, fue algo que descubrió poco apoco durante el casi año que llevaban juntos en la escuela pues muy raras veces salía a flote y cada vez que podía vislumbrar esa parte de su personalidad Aomine no podía sino sonreír casi maliciosamente pues lo encontraba increíblemente atractivo, lo triste era que Sakurai reprimía esa parte de su ser, era algo que recién comprendió pues el mismo chico le había explicado ―después de hacer un comentario bastante asombroso ( y negativo) sobre uno de los juegos de práctica que tuvieron con otra escuela― que no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas ni hablar de forma tan directa pues sentía que podía llegar a herir los sentimientos de los demás y cuando hablaba así usualmente era cuando no se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. Aomine encontraba absurdo que creyera eso pues en realidad esa era la primera vez que le oía decir algo puramente malo y la mayoría de las cosas que le había escuchado eran comentarios astutos y a veces divertidos sobre el tema de conversación. Sin embargo el comentario que acababa de hacer era totalmente intencional y Aomine sintió que su corazón hacia algo raro (un salto mortal o algo así) pues el castaño le estaba sosteniendo la mirada y juraría que estaba escondiendo una sonrisita tras esa maldita taza de té.

―¿Me estás coqueteando? ―y ahora era el idiota as de Touou quien pensaba en voz alta.

―¿Eh? ―Sakurai en un instante pasó de seguro a confundido y lego abochornado―. ¡Lo siento!

―Eres adorable ―dijo Aomine antes de seguir devorando su pastel.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando se dirigieron a casa del castaño; cuando ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar, iban caminando lento, en silencio y muy cerca uno del otro pero inevitablemente llegaron a su destino, la casa no estaba sola y Sakurai invitó a su compañero a pasar pero el moreno, quien estuvo los últimos siete días pegado a Sakurai como lapa se negó pues tampoco quería agobiar a su novio con su presencia.

―Nos vemos el lunes.

―S-sí…hasta el lunes ―Sakurai se esforzaba por ocultar su confusión mientras una pequeña vocecita burlona en su cabeza le decía que él no era más que un fastidio.

―Ryou… ―Aomine, ajeno al conflicto interno de su compañero extendió una mano esperando que le permitiera tocarlo pero en vez de decir algo o asentir, el castaño lo abrazó ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

― Gracias por lo de hoy ―susurró mientras Aomine lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

―Fue un placer. Y err… no es que quiera arruinar esto pero, no estamos solos.

―Es mamá, no se daría cuenta si un elefante entra en el jardín.

―Uh, ok.

Aomine lo apartó un poco para poder apreciar su rostro, Sakurai evitaba hacer contacto visual pero también estaba haciendo un puchero, «_es demasiado lindo_» pensó Aomine y en un impulso se inclinó para besarlo, fue apenas un roce de labios: el primer beso que compartían. Cuando se separaron Aomine vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio junto con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa; pasó el pulgar sobre sus labios, justo entonces el chico levantó la vista y allí estaba otra vez esa mirada que Aomine no comprendía cómo podía ser tan sensual e inocente a la vez. No pudo evitar volver a besarlo, en esta ocasión el beso fue más largo aunque igual de tranquilo que el primero y pese a que la inseguridad e inexperiencia del castaño eran evidentes Aomine no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

Era el veinteavo mensaje que Aomine recibía, ya ni siquiera se molestó en revisar quien era pues Momoi había estado mandando mensajes desde las siete de la mañana diciéndole que se levantara porque quería que la acompañara a hacer unas compras.

Iban a ser las nueve cuando por fin salió de la cama, fue a la cocina y aunque sabía que la comida instantánea se le había acabado la noche anterior esperaba al menos encontrar una lata de algo comestible en el fondo de la alacena, trágicamente solo encontró una lata de comida para gatos que estaba allí desde que se mudó, sin embargo el viernes Momoi lo había obligado a comprar algunas frutas y aunque le daba flojera lavarlas y picarlas el hambre pudo más.

Una vez que tuvo listo su plato con uvas, fresa, piña y mandarina buscó algo con lo que acompañarlo pero en el refrigerador a parte de refrescos y bebidas energéticas solo pudo encontrar medio litro de leche que tenía dos meses caducada y un bote de yogurt cuyo contenido parecía la muestra de tejido de un ser alienígena; tomó una lata de refresco y se puso a desayunar. En eso su celular volvió a sonar, era otro mensaje de Momoi y Aomine decidió ver qué rayos se traía así que se puso a revisar los mensajes.

[_Dai-chan levántate y desayuna algo._

_Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a ya sabes que a mamá no le molesta._

_Levántate, prometiste acompañarme a comprar ropa._

_Daiki no ignores mis mensajes D:_

_¡Te estoy ofreciendo comida! _

_Comida que hizo mamá, así que no hay riesgo de que te mueras si eso es lo que estas pensando._

_Tu alacena está vacía, no pierdas el tiempo tratando de encontrar algo allí._]

Esos eran los primeros mensajes y rayos ahora deseaba haber leído eso antes; luego los siguientes mensajes eran de veinte minutos después.

[_Al menos ve al restaurant de enfrente, no seas flojo._

_Oh, acabo de recordar que el viernes compramos fruta, así que supongo que sobrevivirás._

_Dai-chan levántate y arréglate, dijimos que a las 9:30_]

En ese último mensaje es donde él había empezado leer cuando estaba medio dormido y bueno todavía le quedaban como veinte minutos para arreglarse y decidió contestar.

[_Mujer cálmate ya estoy despierto._]

[_Por fin contestas._

_Más vale que ya te estés arreglando, me dijeron que hay ofertas en la tienda donde vi ese vestido que me gustó y habrá sangre si no logro comprarme algo lindo!_]

[_¿Qué?, ¿estás en tus días?_]

[_No me saques de quicio Daiki._]

[_Supongo que eso es un sí._]

[_Eres un grosero._

_La verdad no entiendo qué ve Sakurai en ti._]

[_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Soy el novio perfecto._]

[_ja_

_JA_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_9:30 Dai-chan._]

A las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos Aomine salió de su edificio justo a tiempo para ver a Momoi apareciendo en la esquina, caminaba distraída viendo su celular, cuando llegó a donde él estaba le sonrió de forma maléfica.

―Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para los consejos de moda, Dai-chan ―dijo alegremente la chica.

―Siempre dices cosas raras, Satsuki ―Aomine presentía una migraña.

―Aww, pero si hasta casi te veías guapo en la ropa de ayer.

―No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

―Sakurai-kun tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme una fotografía tuya.

―Ah, ya veo, lo estuviste sonsacando para que te diera información.

―En realidad no me dijo mucho ―la chica se cruzó de brazos―, así que tú me tienes que contar…

―No.

―Pero Dai-chan…

―No.

El lugar al que Momoi quería ir estaba cerca de donde Aomine vivía, llegaron poco después de que la tienda abriera y Aomine se pasó como una hora siguiendo a Momoi por los pasillos mientras la hacía de perchero, pero lo más agotador fueron los probadores pues Momoi no dejaba de preguntarle cómo se veía con cada una de las prendas cuando lo que Aomine quería era dormitar un rato en las sillas que se apropió para descansar. Cuando el suplicio de esperar terminó, Aomine estaba al borde de gritar y arrancarse el cabello, Momoi se probó como cien cosas y decidió llevar solo dos; para colmo la chica se las ingenió para arrastrarlo hasta el departamento de caballeros de dónde sacó un enorme montón de prendas para que Aomine se las probara aunque para decepción de la pelirosa lo único que el moreno hizo fue sacar un suéter de entre la pila de ropa, porque de hecho sí necesitaba un suéter nuevo y después de ver que era la talla correcta dio por terminadas sus compras.

―¿Por qué siempre eres así Dai-chan? Al menos podrías tratar de disfrutar el momento.

―Comprar ropa es aburrido.

―¿Y si un día Sakurai te pide que lo acompañes a ir de compras?

―No creo que Ryou sea igual de imposible que tú con la ropa ni que pierda medio día probándose vestidos… pensándolo bien, creo que ir de compras con Ryou seria entretenido.

―No quiero ni imaginar lo que estas pensando en este momento.

* * *

Después de salir de la tienda, Momoi le dijo que necesitaba otras cosas y para el pesar de Aomine ya lo había empezado a arrastrar hacia el siguiente local cuando vieron a un chico de cabello verde y lentes que les resultaba bastante familiar.

―¡Midorin! ―la chica gritó y fue a saludarlo o más bien intentar taclearlo cuando lo abrazó.

―Momoi ―dijo Midorima mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos en alto―. Te agradecería si me soltaras.

―Pero Midorin, no te había visto desde la Copa de Invierno ―se quejó aunque igualmente hizo lo que le pedían.

―Que fue apenas hace poco más de un mes…

Entonces escucharon la risa de Aomine.

―¿Esas flores para quien son? ―señaló el as de Touou―, ¿Acaso tienes planeado ir a confesártele al chico halcón?

―No digas tonterías, es mi objeto de la suerte de hoy ―dijo Midorima mientras se aseguraba que el ramo de tulipanes rojos que llevaba seguía intacto.

―Pfff… sí, ya sabía que aún no juntas el valor para invitarlo a salir.

―Lo dice quien ni siquiera se confesó apropiadamente la primera vez ―intervino Momoi en tono de burla.

―¡SATSUKI!

―Como sea…―la chica ignoró olímpicamente a un Aomine con aura asesina―. ¡Ya decía yo que había algo entre ustedes dos! Se ven tan lindos juntos.

―No hay nada entre Takao y yo ―dijo Midorima a quien se le estaba empezando a marcar una venita de irritación en la frente.

De alguna manera ―Aomine y Midorima sospechaban que usando las artes oscuras― Momoi logró hacer que el ojiverde también se les uniera en las compras, aunque en realidad no avanzaron mucho pues al lado de la tienda de donde acaban de salir estaba una zapatería a la que la chica entró y ninguno de los chicos estaba dispuesto a entrar allí así que prefirieron esperarla en una banca frente al local.

―Entonces… ―empezó Aomine cuando estuvieron solos― aún no se lo dices.

―Como ya lo había explicado anteriormente, mis sentimientos por Takao son unilaterales. No me hago ilusiones románticas y lo único que me interesa es seguir teniendo el privilegio de ser su amigo ―dijo Midorima mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda para sostener las flores.

―¿Qué clase excusa es esa?

―¿Excusa?

―Sí, se que probablemente no soy yo quien debería estar juzgando o dando consejos pero no creo que pierdas nada si se lo dices y él te rechaza.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Midorima, el tipo te soporta todos y cada uno de tus caprichos y el que lo uses como esclavo… me pregunto si será masoquista.

―Aomine…

―Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… ¡Arg! Ya me hartaste con esas flores ―gritó mientras le arrebataba el ramo de tulipanes pues Midorima al parecer nunca encontró la manera apropiada de sostenerlas.

―¡Devuélveme eso!

―No hasta que me escuches.

―¡Es mi objeto de la suerte! ¡Lo necesito, hoy Cáncer tiene la peor suerte!

―¡Bien! ―dijo Aomine empujando el ramo en sus manos, pero entonces notó que ya no lo estaba viendo a él y que al parecer había palidecido repentinamente.

―¿Shin-chan?

Oh, el chico halcón estaba allí.

―Ta-Takao, ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me quedé de ver con alguien.

―Ah, entiendo.

―Y tú, err… estas en una… hum… ¿cita? ―preguntó Takao señalando las flores.

―Claro que…

Midorima estaba a punto de refutar las ideas raras de su compañero de equipo cuando Aomine intervino:

―Sí ―dijo mientras rodeaba posesivamente los hombros del lanzador―. ¿Algún problema?

―No.

―Perfecto, ahora lárgate que nos estas quitando el tiempo.

Takao al parecer se encontraba muy confundido y a apunto de preguntar algo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, era una chica de largo cabello negro y ―en opinión de Aomine― pechos bastante aceptables.

―Con permiso...

Midorima estaba en una especie de shock pues no reaccionaba ni siquiera después de que Aomine lo soltara y de que le diera un par de golpecitos en la cabeza con el ramo de flores.

―Midorima, ¿te moriste?

―¡QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!

―Ok… sigues vivo…. ―dijo el moreno mientras se lleva las manos los oídos en una mueca de dolor.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―Quería ver si se ponía celoso o algo así.

―Takao tiene novia.

―¿Te refieres a esa chica?, porque no tiene que ser necesariamente su novia para salir con él. Además incluso si lo es, ¿a quién le importa?

―Debí haber vuelto inmediatamente a casa, ya decía que estos tulipanes no eran lo suficientemente rojos, no puedo creer que después de recorrer medio Tokio fueran los únicos que pude hallar.

―Oye, ya cálmate, lo hecho, hecho está.

Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada pero Aomine simplemente bostezó aburrido.

―Fue completamente inapropiado.

―Nah, lo peor que puede pasar es que piense que somos novios y tú te encargarás de explicarle que no es verdad y que fue una broma.

―Como si no fuera algo bastante grave. Ya tengo suficiente con las ideas locas de mamá cada vez que Takao va mi casa.

―¿De qué te quejas? Tienes padres que te apoyan.

La familia de Midorima se había enterado durante sus años de secundaria que a Shintarou le atraían los hombres y para sorpresa del propio Shintarou no hicieron ningún escándalo, todo lo contrario habían sido bastante abiertos y tolerantes. Aomine ni se sorprendió de que eso pasara pues los padres de Midorima eran muy agradables; de hecho lo único escandaloso allí para Aomine fue saber que a Midorima le gustaba Akashi… y que Akashi lo hubiera rechazado porque, no en serio ¿dónde más iba Akashi a encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente lunático como para enamorarse de él?

Mientras tanto, Midorima se acomodó los lentes antes de mirar hacia otra parte, se sentía algo culpable.

―Estoy agradecido por la familia que tengo, es solo que hay cosas en las que me deberían de dejar por mi cuenta y no intervenir.

―Podrías o no podrías tener razón ―dijo Aomine mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda pues había visto que Momoi ya salía de las cajas―. A veces te obligan a hacer ciertas cosas por tu propio bien.

* * *

**Me tardé demasiado en actualizar esto… y ni siquiera me gustó del todo como quedó el capitulo uwu**

**Y sí, ya sé, no sirvo para escribir chingaderitas románticas y perdón por estar metiendo a Midorima de vez en cuando pero es que TakaMido es mi OTP y pienso hacer que sigan apareciendo durante este fic LOL**

**Otra cosa,¿alguien tiene idea de cómo se dice "shortcake" en español? porque ese era el pastel que iba a poner a Sakurai comiendo pero me dio flojera investigar si había una traducción xD**

**Gracias por leer y espero que se estén pasando unas lindas vacaciones... bueno los que tienen vacaciones como yo ahahaha xP **


	7. Chapter 7

El primer año de preparatoria estaba por terminar, Aomine y Sakurai llevaban poco más de un mes juntos y todo parecía ir de maravilla: Aomine trataba de comportarse o al menos trataba de ser comprensivo con Sakurai, por petición de este dejó de ir a recogerlo por las mañanas a su casa aunque lo seguía acompañando de vuelta casi a diario; Sakurai se reintegró a los entrenamientos sin mayor problema una vez que se hubo recuperado por completo y llevaba la dinámica de las «recompensas» bastante bien. Sin embargo, una vez que las cicatrices pequeñas empezaron a ser menos visibles la ansiedad de Sakurai volvió, para él cortarse era una adicción y siempre era difícil abstenerse cuando dejaba de ver las marcas rojas de heridas recientes pues hasta entonces era su forma de controlarse ya que se auto impuso la regla de no cortarse sobre piel que empezaba a sanar, pero ahora se enfrentaba con el reto de seguir limpio aún después de que las heridas estuvieran curadas.

―Sakurai-kun… Sakurai ―Momoi llevaba un rato tratando de llamar la atención del chico, ambos estaban en la sala de estudio trabajando en sus proyectos finales.

―¿Eh?

―Te preguntaba si ya terminaste tu parte del trabajo final de inglés.

―¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Sí ya lo terminé, solo nos falta la parte de Aomine.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza sobre el libro que tenia frente a ella.

―Ese idiota, le dije que no dejara todo para último minuto.

―No le exija demasiado, ya lleva la mitad.

―Y tú no lo justifiques, además te has tenido que matar ayudándolo con todos los trabajos finales ―Momoi ahora lo miraba con enfado.

―No me molesta hacerlo ―Sakurai le aseguró―, además no solo es por su bien es por el bien del equipo.

Momoi estiró los brazos y bostezó discretamente, no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo Aomine cuando se suponía que debería estar con ellos terminando los trabajos pendientes, también estaba preocupada por Sakurai, el chico actuaba normalmente pero había algo en esa normalidad que no le gustaba.

Después de terminar lo que pudieron Sakurai y Momoi fueron directamente al gimnasio, todavía era temprano para el entrenamiento pero tenían la esperanza de encontrar allí a Aomine, no fue así y se separaron pues Momoi tenía cosas que hacer y Sakurai decidió esperar un rato más para que llegaran el entrenador y el capitán, mientras tanto se fue a sentar en un lugar donde su presencia no molestara y sacó un cuaderno para tratar de escribir algo y distraerse un poco, terminó haciendo dibujitos de distintos animales hasta que un ruido lo distrajo, era Aomine que por fin aparecía.

―Ese gato parece enojado ―comentó sobre el dibujo que acababa de hacer mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Es porque lo está.

―Espero que sea solo el gato y no tú, me quedé dormido en la azotea después de la clase a la que falté.

―No se preocupe ―Sakurai sonrió y extendió su mano para apretar la muñeca de Aomine con gentileza, gesto que tenía el doble propósito de tranquilizar a Aomine e indicarle que estaba bien si quería tocarlo―, todavía queda tiempo para que termine los proyectos.

―No es lo único que me preocupa ― Aomine llevó su mano al rostro de su novio y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar―, dije que les iba a ayudar y falté a mi promesa.

―Eres demasiado dramático.

Aomine sonrió pues Sakurai empezaba a usar aleatoriamente lenguaje formal e informal lo que interpretaba como signo de que el castaño se sentía cómodo y seguro y ahora solo esperaba ansiosamente el día en que lo empezara a llamar por su nombre.

―Y tú demasiado tolerante.

―Ser tolerante es algo bueno ¿no?

―Tan bueno como ser dramático ―dijo Aomine pellizcándole la mejilla.

―Auch.

―Por cierto Satsuki dice que te ve diferente pero cuando te pregunta si pasa algo siempre le aseguras que todo está bien. ¿Debería preocuparme?

―No, hasta ahora todo sigue bien, pero….

―¿Sí?

―Mejor hablamos de eso después de la práctica.

* * *

Cuando era hora de ir a casa Sakurai parecía algo ausente, Aomine trataba de no preocuparse pues durante la práctica estuvo muy bien además él castaño le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aunque si se le hizo raro cuando le preguntó si podían ir a su apartamento en lugar de a su casa, no era extraño tenerlo de visita pero Aomine era quien siempre le pedía ir y no al revés.

Una vez llegaron a su apartamento Aomine le indicó a Sakurai que se pusiera cómodo, lo cual el chico obedeció quitándose el saco del uniforme y dejándose caer en el sillón con un largo suspiro.

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ―ofreció Aomine.

―Agua, por favor.

En la cocina Aomine le sirvió un vaso de agua a Sakurai y tomó para sí una lata de refresco, se sentía como un tonto por sonreír por algo tan simple como lo que acababa de presenciar y por estar pensando en eso y no en que Sakurai quería hablar de algo importante.

―Entonces ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ―preguntó Aomine quien se sentó en el sofá más cercano a donde estaba Sakurai y lo observaba dar pequeños sorbos a su vaso.

―Quiero explicar algo antes de que pasen… cosas. Espero que no se vaya a enojar con lo que voy a decir.

―Mientras no me digas que también estas saliendo con Wakamatsu, creo que estamos bien.

Sakurai lo miró sin expresión alguna.

―¿Y si estuviera saliendo con Imayoshi-san?

Aomine casi escupe su refresco.

―¿_Estás_ saliendo con Imayoshi?

Sakurai rió y se inclinó para dejar su vaso en la mesa de centro junto a la lata de Aomine.

―No.

―Que bueno, no quisiera tener que golpear al cuatro ojos. Y no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas.

―Usted empezó.

―Entonces no vuelvas a seguirme en mis bromas.

―Lo siento.

Después de eso Sakurai volvió a su semblante serio y Aomine esperó a que empezara a hablar.

―Todas mis heridas están completamente curadas y aunque eso debería ser algo bueno a mi… me hace sentir intranquilo. Necesito cortarme; hay muchas cosas que no sé manejar de otra manera más que haciéndolo y ya intenté las alternativas… plumones rojos, hielo, golpearme la muñeca con ligas de goma… no funciona.

A Aomine no le gustaba escuchar eso, se sentía frustrado pues Sakurai iba tan bien, había logrado estar más de un mes sin cortarse ¿Qué no debieron ser los primeros días lo más difícil?

―Entonces… ¿vas a cortarte?

―No, tal vez lo haga, trataré de evitarlo pero…

―¡No puedes volver a cortarte! ―interrumpió Aomine.

Sakurai se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que su novio le levantaba la voz de esa manera e hizo que sintiera varias emociones conflictivas.

―¡Argh!, no quería gritarte ―siguió el moreno tratando de controlar su voz―, pero que te hagas daño es algo horrible, hay… ¿hay algo que haya hecho que…

―¡No! No… por favor, por favor entienda que lo hago para sentirme mejor y nadie más que yo tiene la culpa.

Aomine se recargó en el respaldo del sofá tratando de buscar algo que decir pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se suponía debía actuar y pensando mejor las cosas era muy iluso de su parte creer que Sakurai dejaría de hacerse daño solo porque él se lo pidiera.

―Sé que prometí que no iba a volver hacerlo y estoy tratando ―Sakurai lucía bastante angustiando―. Soy demasiado débil y ahora hice que se molestara… lo siento.

―No estoy molesto ―dijo Aomine en el tono más calmado que pudo conseguir―, estoy aterrado… tengo miedo de que suceda algo igual o peor de lo que paso la última vez. No quiero que pienses en cosas malas, no quiero que te sientas mal… pero sé que es algo que no puedes controlar.

Sakurai tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía como un pedazo de basura por ser tan débil y se sentía culpable por hacer que Aomine se preocupara, además podía ver la ansiedad en el rostro de su compañero y la manera en como inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él, era su forma de hacerle saber que quería acercarse pero Sakurai estaba seguro que lloraría si dejaba que lo tocara, pero bueno ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas así que se puso de pie con la intención de ir a su lado y simplemente acariciar su rostro y cabello como Aomine muchas veces le había hecho a él pues lo encontraba algo muy agradable pero cuando apenas se hubo acercado Aomine se abrazó a su cintura.

―Promete que tendrás cuidado, promete que te causaras el menor daño posible.

―Trataré ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

Aomine se alarmó por el tono y la duda de esa respuesta y por el hecho de que Sakurai aunque no se movía tampoco estaba correspondiendo su abrazo, se separó un poco pero cuando vio que el castaño tenía los ojos llorosos se apartó abruptamente pues lo que menos quería era que Sakurai se sintiera incomodo.

―No debí hacer eso.

―N-no, está bien ―Sakurai tomó el rostro de Aomine entre sus manos y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente―, está bien, yo no... no sé qué hacer ―soltó una risa nerviosa mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a caer sobre sus mejillas―, esto es ridículo, quiero estar cerca de ti y que me abraces pero también temo de que lo hagas.

―Ryou, mírame a los ojos ―Sakurai hizo lo que le pedían― ¿confías en mi?

―Sí.

―Entonces sabes que nunca haría algo con malicia, no contigo; así que por favor no me tengas miedo.

―¿Me dejarías ser egoísta por un rato?

―Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras, me sentiré honrado de cumplir tus caprichos.

Sakurai pareció dudar por un momento pero luego hizo algo que Aomine no imaginaba que sucedería hasta ya muy avanzada su relación: se sentó en su regazo.

―¿P-podrías abrazarme? ―dijo mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

Aomine no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces pero antes de hacerlo tomó las rodillas de Sakurai e hizo que subiera sus piernas al sofá.

―¿Este es tu concepto de ser egoísta? ―preguntó antes de besar una y otra vez las mejillas de Sakurai, besos que sabían a sal debido a que el castaño no había parado de llorar.

―No es solo esto… hay algunas cosas que tengo que pedirte. Primero que nada, si algún día no hablo contigo como de costumbre no es que no te quiera cerca es que no me siento en condiciones de hablar con nadie, no quiero que lo vayas a tomar personal o que pienses que me estas fastidiando o algo por el estilo, es solo que hay veces en las que no me siento capaz de ninguna clase de interacción.

―Entiendo, entonces solo debo esperar a que vuelvas a sentirte mejor…. Pero eso no impedirá que siga hablándote, no me importa si no contestas.

―Gracias, eso ayudaría a que me sintiera menos aislado.

―¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

―Sí, hay algunas veces… bueno en realidad es muy raro que pase pero cuando me siento atrapado y con mucho miedo empiezo a sentir como si fuera a morir, me duele el pecho, se me hace difícil respirar, siento nauseas y me siento muy débil… si eso llega a suceder y estás presente, _jamás_ por ningún motivo te acerques a mí, pasará pronto y me ayudaría más que simplemente mantuvieras la calma y me dieras mi espacio para controlarme.

―Ryou, no soy médico pero eso suena como un ataque de ansiedad o pánico.

―Probablemente pero como dije es muy raro que pase.

― Y no podría intentar… ¿traerte de vuelta?

―La única vez que alguien trató de hacerlo en realidad fue peor.

Aomine sin duda quería saber quién era ese alguien pero supuso que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

―Entonces veremos qué pasa cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a eso…

* * *

Iban a ser las doce de la noche, Aomine estaba en su habitación sin poder dormir y usando su teléfono para navegar en internet cuando decidió que si se tenía que desvelar por lo menos trataría de hacer algo productivo así que se dirigió a su escritorio, encendió la computadora y se puso a trabajar en el proyecto de inglés, Sakurai dedicó mucho tiempo ayudándole con literalmente todos los trabajos del año escolar y aunque siempre dijera que no le molestaba hacerlo Aomine estaba seguro que debía ser una carga para el chico y una fuente de estrés por eso se puso como meta terminar los trabajos pendientes sin la ayuda de su novio.

Claro era más fácil planear que llevar las cosas a cabo y cuando ya pasaba de la una de la mañana Aomine estaba agotado aunque satisfecho pues su parte del proyecto de inglés ya estaba concluida solo faltaba una segunda revisión ortográfica pues tampoco confiaba mucho en sus conocimientos pero eso lo haría después y probablemente con la ayuda de Momoi, mientras tanto usó como excusa su pequeño logro para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sakurai y de paso verificar como seguía.

[_Terminé el trabajo de inglés, espero que estés orgulloso de mí_.]

La respuesta fue casi inmediata:

[_¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!_

_Pero no tenia que desvelarse habíamos quedado que mañana… bueno hoy, trabajaríamos en ello._ ]

[_Quería hacerlo por mí mismo._

_Por cierto, ¿qué haces despierto?_ ]

[_Dibujando_]

[_¿Puedo ver?_]

Un momento después llegó un mensaje de imagen, en esta mostraba la pantalla de la laptop de Sakurai y se veía claramente que estaba trabajando en una imagen algo borrosa de un paisaje boscoso durante el anochecer y donde el personaje central era un anciano que llevaba una linterna y que era seguido por varios espectros con forma de animales como perros, tigres y arañas gigantes, a decir verdad era medianamente perturbador y eso que aún no estaba terminado.

[_Wow, es impresionante_]

[_No tiene por que mentir._

_Tampoco tiene que buscar pretextos para hablar conmigo._]

Después de eso Sakurai le aseguró que por esa noche estaba tranquilo y no se había cortado, luego ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían dormir pues al día siguiente tendrían la última práctica del año escolar y de hecho seria una práctica compartida con nada más y nada menos que Shutoku así que se dieron las buenas noches.

* * *

La tarde siguiente casi todos los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto de Touou estaban emocionados por que su última práctica fuera con Shutoku pero Aomine pensaba que sería un fastidio pues estaban jugando con un par de reservas quienes no seguían completamente el ritmo del equipo, no es que fueran demasiado malos solo que Aomine ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia demoníaca de Imayoshi y a la calma de Susa, lo único bueno que el as de Touou veía era que tendría que esforzarse un poco para controlar a Midorima.

Después de cambiarse Aomine y Sakurai fueron a la cancha para reunirse con Wakamatsu y los otros dos chicos, Shutoku recién llegaba y Aomine estaba considerando ir a saludar a Midorima cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico halcón se dirigía hacia ellos con un enfadado Midorima siguiéndolo.

―¡Hola! ―dijo Takao con una gran sonrisa―, Shin-chan quería saludar pero es demasiado tímido para venir hasta aquí solo así que lo acompañé.

Todos podían ver el aura asesina de Midorima lo que hizo que Sakurai retrocediera un poco y que Aomine se moviera a su lado ya que no estaba seguro de cómo hacerle saber que no sería testigo de una masacre.

―Ah y también nos dijeron que Wakamatsu-san es el nuevo capitán ―Takao siguió hablando como si nada― y ya que yo soy el nuevo capitán de Shutoku consideré apropiado aclarar que hoy venimos en son de paz, ¿verdad Shin-chan?

Midorima se arregló los lentes, suspiró pesadamente, tomó a Takao por la parte de atrás del cuello de la chaqueta y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la banca de Shutoku.

―¡Espera, espera! ―gritó Wakamatsu― ¿Takao es el capitán? Whoa, no me esperaba esa.

Midorima se detuvo y tanto él como Takao volvieron a acercarse a la banca de Touou.

―¿A qué se refiere Wakamatsu-san? ―pregunto el chico halcón.

―Supongo que esperaba que Midorima fuera el capitán ―interrumpió Aomine.

―Sí ―confirmó Wakamatsu―, es un excelente escolta y bueno, uno de los milagros, creí que sería la decisión obvia.

―Takao está en el puesto de capitán porque esa fue la decisión más acertada ―dijo Midorima para sorpresa de todos―, él es nuestra base, un jugador increíble en el que el entrenador y yo confiamos plenamente además él fue quien logró enseñarme lo que un verdadero equipo es. Y si ser un milagro es uno de los criterios para ser capitán ¿por qué no nombraron ustedes capitán a Aomine?

―Vaya, no creí que estuvieras tan enamorado.

―Aomine cállate ―el de ojos verdes le advirtió.

―¿Por qué Shin-chan? Todos queremos escuchar lo enamorado que estas de Aomine.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Midorima, Aomine y medio Touou exclamaron en unísono.

―¿Qué no sabían? ―preguntó Takao con algo de confusión―, una vez me los encontré en una cita, Aomine le dio flores a Shin-chan.

Wakamatsu se le quedó viendo a Aomine pero no dijo nada.

―Por enésima vez, Takao, ese era mi objeto de la suerte de ese día y…

―Sí, sí, fue coincidencia que se encontraran y bla, bla, bla.

―¡Es verdad! ―Midorima volteo a ver a Sakurai―. En serio fue coincidencia.

―Lo-lo sé ―dijo Sakurai a quien Aomine ya le había contado lo del incidente de las flores.

Takao observó a Sakurai y la manera en que casi se escondía tras el cuerpo de Aomine y luego se dio cuenta de que Aomine lo miraba a él como calculando la fuerza necesaria para partirle el cuello.

―Oh… entonces era cierto.

―¿Era cierto qué? ―preguntó Aomine de manera para nada amigable.

―Ustedes ―dijo aún sin quitar la vista de Sakurai.

―Sí, Takao ―interrumpió Midorima―, ¿ya me crees que Aomine tiene novio?

―Whoa, lo siento yo solo quería molestar a Shin…

Takao no pudo seguir hablando pues esta vez Midorima sí lo arrastró hasta la banca de Shutoku.

―Vaya bromita, por un momento pensé que tendría que asesinar a nuestro jugador estrella ―dijo Wakamatsu cruzándose de brazos.

―No me hagas reír, jamás podrías ganarme en una pelea ―también se cruzó de brazos un indignado Aomine.

―¡Ay, niños…! ―era el entrenador quien se encontraba tras de ellos.

―¡Harasawa-san! ¿Nos escuchó? ―gritó Wakamatsu.

―Para bien o para mal _siempre _termino escuchando todo lo que dicen….

Mientras tanto en la banca de Shutoku Takao se veía inusualmente serio aunque Midorima no parecía darse cuenta.

―Shin-chan, perdón.

―¿Qué?

―Pensé que solo eras tímido y por eso inventabas excusas para no hablar con Aomine… aunque si te anima un poco yo creo que tú eres mucho más atractivo que ese Sakurai.

―Takao, por enésima vez: _no me gusta Aomine. _

―¿Entonces quién?

―Sabes, a pesar de poseer el ojo de halcón eres bastante ciego ―dijo antes de retirarse para empezar el calentamiento.

* * *

Para el tercer cuarto del partido la intensidad con la que los jugadores de ambos equipos se manejaban era algo admirable, no importaba que fuese un simple juego amistoso de practica todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, Touou llevaba la delantera con once puntos sobre Shutoku. Wakamatsu ladraba órdenes a los dos chicos reservas y Aomine marcaba a Midorima, su velocidad siendo algo clave para poder inutilizarlo aunque Midorima era bastante creativo al tratar de deshacerse de Aomine. Cuando quedaban segundos para terminar Sakurai tomó posesión de la pelota y se dispuso a hacer triple pero al momento de soltar el balón vio algo o más bien a alguien y su tiro fue todo menos perfecto, Aomine sin embargo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de anotar puntos y corrió para encestar haciendo un alley-oop.

Momoi fue quien se dio cuenta de algo estaba mal, y cuando los chicos se acercaron a la banca para tomar el descanso llevó a Sakurai a un lado.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Está aquí ―el chico se veía algo pálido.

―¿Quién?

―_Él _―su mera expresión de miedo era suficiente contexto para que Momoi supiera a quien se refería―, está en el palco a la izquierda.

No servía de mucho voltear a ver pues como era la última sesión de práctica del año y encima con un equipo fuerte había más espectadores de lo común.

―Satsuki, ¿por qué te llevas a Ryou?

Aomine se acercaba y Sakurai miró suplicante a Momoi y susurró un apresurado «no le diga nada»; la chica pese a que no deseaba ocultar esa información comprendía por qué Sakurai no quería que Aomine supiera.

―Vi algo extraño durante el partido, me di cuenta de que Sakurai se siente mal, tendremos que reemplazarlo durante el último cuarto.

Podía ocultarle cosas a Aomine pero no podía mentir sobre el estado de Sakurai.

―Ryou, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te lastimaste?

Sakurai tropezando estrepitosamente con sus palabras le dijo que le dolía la cabeza y por eso no se estaba concentrando en el juego y que era mejor que lo sustituyeran pues no quería seguir cometiendo errores que entorpecieran al equipo.

Cuando el juego se reinició Sakurai se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, Momoi no lo culpaba por querer alejarse de allí aunque esperaba que no hiciera nada para lastimarse. Sakurai de hecho estaba tratando de resistir el impulso de ir a los vestidores y tomar la navaja que tenia escondida entre sus cosas, fue a lavarse la cara y luego se puso a dar vueltas en el pasillo tratando de pensar que el partido acabaría pronto, Aomine se reuniría con él y podría entrar a los vestidores sin la tentación de tomar la navaja, después buscarían a Momoi e irían a su casa para seguir trabajando con sus proyectos finales, todo sería como lo habían planeado él simplemente tenía que calmarse o eso pensó hasta que escuchó unos pasos y casi le da un infarto cuando vio quien se acercaba.

―Sakurai, cuánto tiempo de no vernos ―dijo un sonriente chico de cabello y ojos claros.

―Tú… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Que falta de respeto, es _Minoru-senpai_, no _tú_. Y ¿qué es lo que quiero? Supongo que ya lo sabes.

―Por favor déjame tranquilo ―Sakurai trataba de que su voz sonara firme a pesar de estar de estar temblando.

―¡Ay, Sakurai!, el hecho de que seas la zorra de uno de tus compañeros de equipo no te da derecho a ser grosero con los demás, tu pobre senpai está próximo a graduarse y su único deseo es volver a sentir ese traserito tuyo… ya no tan virgen, aunque tengo la falsa esperanza de que sigas igual de apretado que esa vez ―para entonces Minoru había usado sus brazos para aprisionar a Sakurai contra la pared, era apenas más alto que su presa pero lograba intimidarlo con facilidad― y supongo que tu amiguito te ha enseñado uno que otro truco, quisiera saber que tanto has mejorado, dime, ¿a él le gusta que se la chupes?

Sin embargo Sakurai hizo algo que su atacante no se esperaba: se defendió.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que casi cayera al suelo―. ¡Lárgate!

* * *

Después de finalizado el partido Aomine se puso a buscar a Sakurai, no lo encontró en el pasillo ni en los vestidores, supuso que debería estar tomado una ducha y fue a las regaderas, el ruido del agua corriendo fue suficiente para confirmarle que estaba allí pero ese no era el único ruido que podía escuchar, también se oían sollozos. Al entrar Aomine vio a Sakurai en la regadera de hasta el fondo sentado en el piso con las rodillas contra el pecho, se acercó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no alterarlo, cerró el agua y con cuidado de no tocar a Sakurai lo cubrió con una toalla aun así el mero contacto con la tela hizo que reaccionara retrocediendo hasta la pared, por un horrible momento solo pudo ver miedo y confusión en los ojos del castaño.

―Aomine… Aomine ―repitió varias veces el nombre de su compañero cuando por fin lo reconoció mientras se cubría con la toalla que antes había dejado caer.

Sakurai se tapó lo mejor posible y trataba de ocultar su rostro volteando hacia la pared pero Aomine había visto lo que intentaba esconder: sus muslos estaban llenos de líneas rojas y su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada y con un feo rasguño sobre el pómulo. Aomine se arrodilló frente a él dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos.

―¿Quién te hizo eso? ―decidió no cuestionar sobre las autolesiones pues parecía obvio el por que lo había hecho.

Sakurai no respondió.

―Ryou, ¿quién te hizo eso? ―volvió a preguntar en un tono peligroso.

―Él… ―logró responder antes de empezara a respirar con dificultad.

―¿Qué? ¿A qué te re… no… _no _―la mente de Aomine llegó a una sola conclusión pero no quería creerlo―. Estas hablando del tipo que…

Sakurai hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza.

―Veo que te golpeó, te… ¿te hizo alguna otra cosa?

El chico hizo un signo negativo pero luego dio un gemido angustiado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y los pasos de alguien acercándose.

―Shh, no pasa nada ―intentó calmarlo Aomine― es solo el idiota de Wakamatsu. Ryou, estás a salvo, estas a salvo.

Sakurai intentaba decir algo pero estaba teniendo problemas para hablar.

―No, Ryou, no… respira… por la nariz… sí, no hables.

Wakamatsu se fue aunque varios minutos después regresó para darles una toalla seca y decirles que los vestidores estaban solos.

Cuando Sakurai se hubo vestido y calmado significativamente Aomine decidió preguntarle algo que el chico en realidad no quería responder.

―Tienes que decirme quién es.

―No.

―Ryou, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

―No le tengo miedo a él, tengo miedo de que usted haga algo estúpido…

Aomine estaba al borde de perder los estribos, Sakurai no confiaba en él creía que iba hacer _algo_ _estúpido_.

―¡Pues a mí me parece que lo que estás haciendo es protegerlo!

―¿Cómo… cómo puede acusarme de semejante cosa?

―¡Maldita sea, Ryou solo dime cómo se llama!

―No…

―¡Me vas a decir ahora su nombre o…!

No pudo concluir su amenaza, Wakamatsu lo empujo a un lado y con la ayuda de Midorima lo sacaron de los vestidores, Momoi estaba esperando en el pasillo y cuando Aomine vio la decepción en el rostro de la chica fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Como pudo luchó para volver a donde estaba Sakurai pero al verlo sentado en una esquina hiperventilando y con una mano en el pecho, dejó que lo volvieran a sacar de allí sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto, espero que no me odien D:**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir excepto que la vez pasada se me olvidó aclarar que Ichinomiya Kantarou, el "autor" que Sakurai menciona es una referencia al anime/manga Tactics y que creo que todos los entrenadores que tienen que lidiar con uno de los milagritos deberían recibir la medalla internacional a la paciencia xD**

**Otra cosa, creo que estoy abusando de las lineas horizontales y los "mensajes de texto" trataré de mejorar eso u_u**

**Gracias por leer y por los hermosos reviews que dejan :3**


End file.
